


Hunger of the Wolf

by arlene28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Menstrual Sex, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of one shots (once written) of Derek Hale x reader and later on will be some Chris Argent x reader. Pretty much just pure smut. I've now opened it to any Teen Wolf characters.   </p><p>Happy to take requests from any fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Hunger of a Wolf

“Derek? You here?” I call into the ruins of Hale House.  
Absolute silence is the only answer I receive. I frown and continue walking through the house. At least, the parts I know are safe to walk on. It’s a bit depressing every time I’m here. I remember the house when it was vibrant and alive with the wonderful, happy family that lived here. They were lovely people and Laura was my best friend. They didn’t even blink about trusting me when I found out they were werewolves. I’m the same age that Laura… should be, we were in the same classes, hung out every day.  
I left after the fire the same as her and Derek did. I only came back when I heard about Laura’s death. She’d called me asking for my help to track an alpha in Beacon Hills but I’d said no. Now she’s dead and I live with the regret of not being here for her every day. Of course, it didn’t take me long to realise Scott had been turned, so I decided to stick around and help Derek hunt down the alpha. There was no way in hell I was going to let someone get away with doing that to my nephew.  
Melissa is my older sister. I hate keeping all this from her but I have no choice. Scott’s right, she’d be in too much danger if she found out. To top it off, the Argent’s are back! I like Chris, don’t think he had anything to do with the fire, but Kate? I never liked that psycho bitch! Laura used to tease me that I only disliked her because I had a crush on Derek and he had a crush on Kate. I always told her it wasn’t anything like that, I just got the feeling there was something off about her.  
So anyway, here I am, trying to track down Derek to make sure he’s fully recovered from a wolfs bane bullet he was shot with. I don’t think he’s here. I turn to leave and he’s just there!  
“Shit! You scared the crap out of me!” I accuse sternly.  
“Why is it I’m the only person who can sneak up on you?” He smirks. “No one else can get within 10 feet of you.”  
“I don’t know. I know I can trust you not to eat me I guess?”  
“Eat you, hm?”   
I feel a tightening in my belly at the tone he uses and a rush of wetness in my pussy as I realise he’s half dressed, hot and sweaty. I lick my lips and swallow a lump in my throat as my imagination takes off. I look back up at his face, his nostrils flare and he smirks at me. I know he can hear my heart speed up and can smell my arousal.   
“Yeah, yeah, Fido. I’m attracted to you. I’m a straight woman and you’re a hot guy. Doesn’t mean anything.” I say, trying to give him the brush off.  
“Then why are you here?” He smiles, moving closer.  
“To make sure you’d healed properly. Have you?” I ask, trying to swallow my heart that’s suddenly in my throat.  
“Why don’t you check for yourself?” He says quietly, getting even closer to me.  
I glance down at his arm. It looks as good as new.  
“Seems good. I have to head home now.” I whisper, not looking him in the eye.  
Dammit! How does he do this to me? I’m older! I should be the confident one but he makes me feel like a shy teenager every time I see him!  
“You sure?” He whispers in my ear.  
I gasp. I hadn’t realised he’d gotten that close. I look up into his soft brown eyes and I’m lost. He just stares at me for a few seconds, breathing in through his nose deeply. Smelling me, my scent, and my arousal. He smirks and leans down, capturing my lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. He licks my lips and I open my mouth letting him in. He growls and thrusts his tongue in my mouth. I moan and sink into him as our tongues battle.   
I pull my head back and gasp as he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs round his waist and look at him. His eyes have gone ice blue and I gasp again. He smiles at me and carries me to the wall by the front door effortlessly. He kisses me again and I relax as I realise he hasn’t grown fangs. I run my nails down his chest, leaving a trail of white lines. He growls again, ravishing my mouth hungrily.   
I rub myself against him and he moans pulling his head back. I lick along his jaw, loving the feel of his five o’clock shadow. He growls again, sounding so animalistic I shudder. He looks at me, his eyes still blue, I feel a shiver of apprehension, but I trust him. I run my hands through his hair loving the soft feel of it. I run my hands down his cheeks. He rubs his face against my hand then captures one of my fingertips in his mouth, biting down gently. I moan and his grip on my ass gets harder.   
He puts me down and steps back slightly. I whimper but he just smiles. He leans towards me again and I cry out as he rips my shirt open.  
“Hey, Fido, watch it!” I shout.  
“When I’m done with you, you’ll be yelling my actual name for the whole town to hear.” He growls, making my pussy even wetter.  
“If you say so.” I smirk.  
He growls even louder than before and pins my wrists to the wall, above my head, in one hand. I moan and arch. He smirks at me then shows me he’s grown claws. I gasp, wondering what he’ll do. He reaches forwards, grins, then slices my bra open in one swipe. I yelp as my bra falls open but he just smiles, lowering his head to one of my breasts. I cry out as he sucks one nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. I groan as he bites down on it, hard enough to cause a little pain but not enough to break the skin.   
I struggle against his grip on my wrists, so I can run my hands all over his body, but he won’t let me go. He laughs as I growl in frustration.   
“What’s so funny?” I ask, a little taken aback.  
“You call that a growl?” He smiles at me.  
“Well excuse me for not being an overgrown puppy!” I frown.  
“Well, if I’m just an overgrown puppy, perhaps I should stop?”   
“Don’t you dare!” I whimper.  
He smirks at me, then starts undoing my trousers. Damn, why did I wear trousers instead of my usual mini skirt?   
“Stay!” He commands.  
“Fuck you, Fido! I’m not a naughty dog you can give commands to.” I frown.  
“He pins my arms back to the wall and wraps a hand round my throat, just holding it there, not strangling.   
“Do as you’re told or I’ll stop.” He demands, voice a slightly deeper bass than normal.  
“Okay.” I gasp.  
He stays there for a couple of seconds then lets me go when he’s satisfied I’ll stay this way. He kneels in front of me and slides my trousers down my legs and off my feet, taking my heels with them. He looks at my panty clad pussy, nipping me through them. I gasp and start to drop my hands but he glares at me so I put them back. He slides my panties down and makes me open my legs wider.   
“Mmm so wet.” He says, running his finger along my pussy lips.   
I moan as he slides a finger into me. He begins thrusting his finger in and out of me. I begin moaning over and over again. I yelp at the sensations when he pushes a second finger into me.   
“Want me to stop?” He asks, concerned.  
“Oh God no! Please don’t stop, please!”   
He gives a self-satisfied chuckle then pushes his thumb against my clit hard. I cry out as I cum all over his hand. The only thing stopping me from sliding down onto the floor is Derek’s hand on my stomach, pinning me to the wall. He looks at me as I watch him bring his hand to his mouth and lick it clean of my fluids. I moan at the look on his face and I swear his eyes go even bluer.   
He leans forwards and swipes his tongue along my pussy. I cry out and try to arch but his hand is still against my stomach. I whimper as his teeth find my clit. He growls again and sucks my clit, grazing his teeth against it.   
“Please, please, please.” I beg.  
“Please what?” He asks.  
“Fuck me, please!” I groan.  
“Hm maybe.” He smirks.  
“Maybe?!” I screech.  
“Maybe. Depends how hard you beg.” He smiles.  
“W… what?” I gasp.  
“Beg.” He demands.  
“No!”  
He shrugs and stands up, taking a step back. I whimper and reach for him but he steps out of reach.  
“Derek, please?” I whine.  
“There you go.” He smirks.  
Before I can even blink he’s pushing me against the wall. Kissing me hungrily again. I run my hands into his hair, grabbing handfuls of it. I hear his zipper getting pulled down. Then he lifts me up by my ass and I wrap my legs round his waist. He splays one hand over my ass and uses his other hand to squeeze one of my breasts. I moan as he pushes his cock into my pussy.   
I throw my head back and he licks and kisses his way down my neck. I start to pant as he fucks me against the wall. I scratch my nails down his back. He hisses as my nails draw blood.  
“I’m sorry!” I gasp out.  
“Don’t be, I like it.” He groans back.   
He slides his hand down my stomach and starts rubbing my clit whilst thrusting into me hard and fast. I cum screaming his name and he smirks, looking into my eyes. His eyes are still blue and when he cums, a few thrusts after me, he howls into the air.   
We slide down to the floor and Derek makes sure I’m lying on him rather than the floor.   
“We should do that again sometime.” I smile, completely satisfied.  
“Next time I’ll make sure it’s in a bed. You deserve that.”  
I sigh and snuggle into him. He wraps his arms around me. I have a sudden horrified thought.  
“Do you think Scott heard your howl?” I gasp, embarrassed.  
“Yes.” Derek laughs.  
I hear a rather angry sounding howl cut through the night. Shit!


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Derek taking you?

Road Trip

 

SMACK!!

“Ow!” I say, rubbing my head where I just hit it on Derek’s car window.

I glare at Derek when he laughs. My head really hurts now! It’s all his fault anyway! He invited me out for ‘a small road trip’. He didn’t bother to tell me I’d still be in the car after three hours! Now I have a sore head because I dozed off. 

“How much longer is it?” I ask, grumpily.

“We’ll be there soon. How’s your head?” He smirks, placing his hand on my thigh.

“Sore.” I pout, tangling my fingers with his on my leg.

“It’s worth it, I promise.” He smiles, raising my hand up to place a light kiss on my knuckles.

I smile at him and relax back in the seat, watching the countryside pass by the window. I love driving with Derek. Camaro’s are one of my favourite cars. I love how fast they go, the growling of the engine, the sleek designs. It’s an adrenaline rush with Derek driving, he goes faster than a human as his reflexes are better, so it almost feels like I’m on a rollercoaster. I start tapping along to the track that comes on the stereo. I have no idea what the song is, was never really into rock, but Derek likes it which means I hear it all the time. Eventually some songs grew on me.  
Derek seems happier than normal. Either it’s just because we’re not in Beacon Hills or wherever he’s taking me means a lot to him. I love the way he is with me, so open and caring, when we’re on our own. Although, saying that, his dark broody side which he shows to everyone is sexy as hell! I look down at our intertwined hands and feel happiness blossom through my chest.   
We come to a nature reserve sign and head down a dirt track. I look around curiously but I can’t see anything except trees. If anyone else was driving I’d wonder if we were lost but Derek always knows where he’s going. I look at Derek with my eyebrows raised but he just smiles at me. I sit back and wait to see what he wants to show me.  
I gasp as we turn a corner and stop on a cliff top overlooking a clear blue lake. Derek grins at the look of wonder on my face. He gets out of the car and goes to the trunk, I clamber out on my side sighing at the stretching feeling in my legs. Derek walks up to me with a blanket over one shoulder and a basket in his hands. I blink at him in surprise. Yes, he’s more open and happier when we’re on our own but he’s never been romantic before.

“Shall we, Babe?” He smirks at me, gesturing in front of his car. 

“Yeah, sure.”

He hands me the basket (bloody hell its heavy!) and lays the blanket down on the ground. He takes the basket back and leads me by the hand to sit, looking out at the lake. He begins to unpack the basket. He hands me my favourite sandwich and pulls out a bacon sandwich for himself. He has biscuits, crisps, chocolate, jam tarts, fruit pies, fruit, whipped cream, soda and wine. He pours me a glass of wine and takes the soda for himself.

“You know, I don’t mind driving back, if you wanna drink wine.” I say.

“You fell asleep on the way here! What makes you think I trust you to drive back?” He laughs.

“I’ve driven your car before!” I frown.

“Yeah you have. Have to admit it’s a real turn on to see you control that much power.” He smirks at me.

“But you’re still gonna drive back aren’t you?”

“Yep. How’s your head?” He grins, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“All better now. Where are we anyway?”

“My parent’s used to bring us out here. We’d hunt our own food, cook it and watch the sunset.” He says sadly, a long look in his eyes.

I reach for his hand and give it a squeeze, leaning my head on his shoulder. He looks down at me, gives me a kiss on the top of my head and wraps his arm round me. We eat the food in silence leaving the fruit and cream till last. Derek unwraps the fruit and opens the cream. I go to grab a piece but he slaps my hand away gently.

“Hey! What was that for?” I ask.

“I want to feed my woman.” He replies in a deeper than normal voice.

“I’m not a possession!” I snap but I’m squirming as my pussy gets wet at his tone.

“Then why are you aroused?” He smirks.

“Shut up!” I say shoving him lightly but I can’t help smiling.

He grins at me. I really like this. The fact we can take some time out. After everything with Peter and Kate, not knowing if we’d both survive. Dealing with Scott being changed. Everything. It was just nice to have some time off. He begins to feed me the fruit. He grabs a piece, dips it in the cream and then puts it in my mouth, moaning every time I suck the juice and cream from his fingers.   
When all the food is gone we pack the rubbish into the basket and lay down together to watch the sunset. I lay with my head on his shoulder, in the crook of his arm. The sunset lights up the sky in gorgeous colours. Reds, pinks, yellows and oranges streaming out from the sun. The lake looks like it is on fire because of the reflection of the sky. I can see why he loves this place, the freedom I feel here and the beauty of it. I feel blessed that he decided to share it with me.

“Derek?” I whisper.

“Yes, Babe?” He whispers back.

“I love you.” I say, tensing as I wait for him to push me away.

“I love you, too.”

I gasp and look up at him. Of all the responses I expected, that was not one of them! He smiles at my shocked look, running the back of his hand down my cheek. I lean down and kiss him, gently laying my lips on his. As I pull away again he grabs the back of my head, pulling me down onto his lips and ravaging my mouth. I moan as his tongue thrusts into my mouth, our tongues tangling together.   
He runs his hands down my back, grabbing my ass and pulling me into him. I run my hands through his soft, thick hair, tangling my fingers in the strands. He rolls me over and starts pulling my top off. He sits me up in front of his kneeling form and pulls my top over my head. Throwing it on the blanket. We start kissing again as I slide his jacket down his arms. He runs his hands down my back and unclips my bra, letting it fall down my arms onto the ground. I gasp as the cool dusk air hits my sensitive peaks.   
I put my hands under the bottom of his shirt and slowly slide it off, running my hands over his abs and chest as I go. We break the kiss so I can pull his t-shirt over his head. I run my gaze hungrily over his torso wanting to lick him all over. 

“Damn, you look like you want to eat me alive!” He grins.

“I do.” I shrug.

“Stand up.” He orders in full alpha mode.

I stand up in front of him and he grabs the waistband of my jeans, pulling me towards him. He begins to lick along my waist slowly. I put my hands through his hair and lean back slightly, giving him more access. I gasp as he nips the top of a hip, leaving an already fading red mark. He undoes my button and slides down the zipper then pulls my trousers down my legs. He leaves them bunched at my ankles and runs a finger along my pussy, over the top of my panties. I moan and arch so he has to grab my hips to stop me from falling.   
He nips along my thighs as he slides my shoes off one at a time and finishes taking my jeans off. He kisses my mound through the panties making me gasp and tighten my grip in his hair. He growls at my hands, sending a vibration through my pussy from where his mouth still is. 

“Oh! Derek!” I cry out.

He chuckles smugly then slides my panties down my legs, putting them in his trouser pocket. He begins to lick my soaking wet pussy and my legs go weak. The only thing keeping me up is his hands on my ass. I grind myself against him as he swirls lazy strokes around my clit. He glances up at me and I gasp as I see his eyes are red. I’m already so turned on I’m close to climax. Suddenly, he bites down on my clit making my orgasm crash down on me like a wave. I scream his name as I cum into his mouth. He slides me down until I’m straddling his lap, holding me until I stop quivering from my ecstasy. 

“It’s so good to hear you scream my name while you cum.” He whispers into my ear.

I shudder at his words and begin to kiss along his jawline. He groans as I graze him with my teeth. I continue along his jaw and down his neck until I reach a sensitive spot. I bite down on it and suck, making Derek growl. He grabs my ass and grinds me over the bulge in his pants. I throw my head back and moan at the friction on just the right spot.  
He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, rubbing me against him harder. I cry out, grabbing his hair in both hands. He growls again, sending vibrations through my breasts. I’m non-stop moaning and when he bites down on my breast it pushes me over the edge and I cum on his pants, gasping as I can’t get enough air to scream.  
He lays me down and undoes his trousers, his cock popping out. I lean up to run my hand over it.

“Ouch!” I cry.

“What?!” He asks concerned.

“Stone dug into my back.” I laugh.

He frowns down at me for a second and then a devilish grin spreads across his face. He stands up, pulling me up with him. He picks me up making me wrap my legs round his waist. I moan as his cock rubs along my pussy. He walks us over to the car and leans over the bonnet. He reaches down and checks that the hood isn’t hot from the sun or engine. When he’s sure it’s ok, he lays me down on it. He grabs my hips and thrusts himself into me hard. I arch and scream, digging my nails into his hands, not wanting to scratch his car.   
He pounds in and out of me, his eyes glowing alpha red, growling over and over again. I love it when he’s like this, animalistic and out of control. It’s a turn on knowing that he could break me in half but knowing he never would. He used to be scared of hurting me if he got carried away but soon learnt that I would let him know if it started to be too much.   
His pace quickens even more and all thoughts in my head scatter as the sensations take over. My breaths are coming in gasps as I’m unable to make any sounds and Derek’s fangs are showing.   
He thrusts once more, hitting my cervix, and I come apart for him, screaming his name and scratching his arms. He throws back his head and howls into the night sky, coming in huge spurts, filling my pussy with his seed. When he’s done he collapses over me, on his elbows so he doesn’t squash me.   
When we can both breathe normally again, Derek lifts me up and carries me back to the blanket so we can get dressed.

“I can’t find my knickers.” 

“I’m keeping them. A little reminder of your scent when you’re aroused.” He smirks.

“Okay, then.” I laugh, hearing him growl as I put my jeans on commando.

I grab the basket and put it in the trunk and Derek grabs the blanket. As I’m arranging them in the trunk, Derek comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me gently on the cheek. I sigh and lean back into him.

“I love you, Babe.” He whispers.

“I love you too, My Alpha Wolf.” I smile.

“Time to head back.”

I sigh and get into the passenger seat. Derek gets into the driver’s seat and we set off. I begin to doze off.

SMACK!

“Ow! Son of a bitch!” I shout as I rub my head.

“Come here.” Derek laughs, pulling me over to lay my head on his shoulder.

He rubs the bumps on my head, laughing softly as I drift back into sleep. Driving with Derek is definitely my new favourite activity.


	3. Heat (Derek Hale/Menstruating Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on your period and the scent seems to drive Derek wild.
> 
> WARNING- Obviously contains sex during a period.

Heat

 

I head downstairs to see Stiles and Scott raiding the breakfast cereals as per usual and Melissa just leaving for work. I wave at her and slump onto a chair with my coffee, groaning slightly at the cramp in my stomach. Not the greatest start to my morning but I’ll be seeing Derek in a couple of hours so at least I know it'll get better. I notice Scott giving me a strange look and raise my eyebrow at him.

“What?” I ask grumpily.

“You smell different.” He says, looking embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah, I haven’t had a shower yet. Jeez, werewolves.” I grumble.

“No it’s not that.” Scott says, confused.

“Okay.” I mutter, deciding to ignore him.

“You smell, kind of sweet.” Scott says.

I frown as it occurs to me just what it is he’s smelling. Him and Stiles leave for school and I stomp back upstairs. Fucking werewolves! Of course they can smell my period! I grab my phone and fire off a quick text to Derek, telling him I can’t meet up today as I’m feeling ill. He sends a concerned text back asking if I’m okay, making me smile, but I tell him I’m okay. I have a shower and plan on doing some work but the cramps really kick in so I take some paracetamol instead and curl up on my bed instead. I spend the rest of the day alternating between whimpering at the pain and sleeping, only leaving my room for food and more painkillers.

 

 

I wake later that evening with a groan of pain and get up for more pills. As I open my bedroom door I see Derek standing there, looking like he was about to come in.

“Derek?” I ask in shock.

“Hi. I know you said not to bother checking on you but I had to see Scott anyway. Then I could hear you whimpering in pain so I just HAD to check on you. You okay?” He says in a rush, walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I smile.

He takes a deep breath in through his nose and the look in his eyes changes slightly. I go to say something but yelp as I suddenly find myself pinned to the wall by my wrists by a very excited werewolf. Derek leans down and takes a huge sniff of my neck, burying his nose in my hair. 

“Derek?” I moan as he licks up my neck.

“You smell so good. Almost edible.” He growls in my ear.

“Oh, don’t tell me that my period gives off some kind of bitch in heat mating call.” I grumble, eyes closing as he nibbles on my neck.

“’Fraid so.” He rumbles continuing to lavish affection on my neck.

My whimper begins as one of pleasure but turns into a whimper of pain as a very nasty cramp clamps down on my stomach. Derek pulls away quickly and looks at me worriedly.

“You’re in pain.” He whispers.

“I’m okay.” I smile.

I gasp as he lifts me up bridal style and lays me on the bed.

“Stay there and don’t move.” He demands and then leaves the room. 

Before I can do much more than blink at the doorway, Derek is back with a glass of water, a couple of painkillers and the tub of Ben and Jerry’s double chocolate brownie ice cream I’d hidden in the back of the freezer. I just blink at him in shock and then sit up. He places everything on my bedside table, waits for me to swallow the pills and then he leaves again. I shrug at his behaviour and then start eating the ice cream.   
I look up in shock when he suddenly walks back in with a hot water bottle. I smile at him as he arranges my pillows so I can lean back and still eat my ice cream. Then he wraps the hot water bottle in a blanket and lays it against my stomach. I can’t help but giggle at him as he moves my chest of drawers from one side of the room to the end of my bed so he can put my T.V and DVD player there. I outright laugh as he puts in one of my movies, pulls off his jacket and kicks off his shoes so he can lay on the bed next to me, pulling me so I’m snuggled under his arm.

“Hey, do you want some dinner? Stiles and I are ordering pizza.” Scott says, poking his head in my room.

We both look at Derek in shock when he growls at Scott, eyes changing colour. 

“I’LL get her dinner if she wants some.” Derek snarls.

Scott just scurries from the room and I raise an eyebrow at Derek.

“Wat was that?” I ask calmly.

“I can get you anything you need. I can take care of you.” He replies with a frown.

“Oh my God! This is some weird big bad male wolf taking care of his mate thing isn’t it?” I ask sardonically.

He has the intelligence to look sheepish at my words and I can’t help but laugh. 

“Do you want food? I’ll get you some.” He says awkwardly.

“Well, I REALLY fancy that nice food we had at that little café last week.” I reply cheekily.

“Okay.” He says, jumping up and putting his shoes and coat on.

“Derek! I was kidding! That’s two towns away!” I gasp, shocked that he’s actually willing to do it.

“So? If that’s what you want, that’s what I’ll get.” He shrugs.

I get up and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a tender kiss. 

“How can you be such a cold big bad wolf with everyone but me?” I ask tenderly.

“Because I love you.” He shrugs.

“I love you too.” I smile.

“I’ll get that food for you.” Derek grins, turning round.

“Come here. I’m not hungry but I do want to snuggle up to you until I fall asleep.” I laugh.

“You sure? I don’t mind.” He asks intently.

“I’m on my period and you’re acting like this, how would you act if I was pregnant?” I chuckle.

He grabs me and hugs me tightly. We curl up together on the bed and fall asleep. For the next few days he doesn’t leave my side and takes care of me.

 

 

By the fourth day the bleeding has slowed down and I’m feeling normal again. I expect Derek to go home but he doesn’t, he becomes really handsy. He says that because I don’t need to be looked after now the instinct to mate with me is stronger. I have to admit; it’s become harder to say no. Every time his hands slide over my body or he growls into my ear with arousal I almost give in. The only thing that stops me is the idea of how disgustingly messy it would be to have sex whilst I’m still bleeding.  
I’m heading to Derek’s place for dinner and I feel apprehensive. I know he’s going to try something and it’s getting harder to say no. This will be the first time that we’re in a place completely alone, no nephew down the hall or sister in the kitchen. It’s not Derek I’m worried about though, it’s me. I don’t know if I can resist anymore. I’m so aroused from his attempts I feel like my blood is constantly boiling.

“Derek?” I call as I let myself into his loft.

“Over here!” He says from his kitchen area.

I take a deep breath in, revelling in the aroma from his cooking. I moan in appreciation and head over to see what he’s cooking. I lick my lips and I honestly can’t tell if it’s the delicious smell of the food or the sight of a sweat soaked Derek cooking shirtless. I can’t even bitch at him for it, he always cooks shirtless because he gets too hot when he’s cooking so I know he’s not doing it deliberately. 

“I can smell your arousal from here.” He grins at me with a chuckle.

“So? You look good when you’re cooking, doesn’t mean anything.” I shrug, unable to stop myself squirming on the stool I sat on.

He just gives me a knowing smile and turns back to the food. I can’t help but squirm as I see a little rivulet of sweat slide down his spine and I have to fight the urge to walk over and lick it up, an urge I’d normally follow up. I can see that Derek keeps sniffing the air and smiling when he does, but I ignore him. I squirm again when I see his muscles bunch when he lifts the pot of the cooker and I know that if it wasn’t for my sanitary towel I’d be soaked through my panties by now. I let out a little whimper of need and then stand up abruptly and rush over to the sofa, ignoring the predatorial way Derek watches me.  
I flop onto the sofa with a sigh and do my best not to look at Derek. Unfortunately, my best isn’t good enough. At one point he drops something on the floor and when he bends to pick it up I see a perfect view of his ass in those so tight jeans of his and I practically pant at the arousal that shoots through me at the sight.   
When he walks over to the sofa with the food he goes ramrod stiff and sniffs the air deeply, growling as his eyes change colour at the scent of my arousal and period mixing. I blush and look away, biting my lip and silently curse myself for coming here. I should’ve known better. I get horny right around this point of my period every damn month even without Derek’s constant teasing! Stupid!   
Derek drops the bowls of food on the coffee table with a clang and then he leans over me, grabbing my hair to pull me into a bruising kiss. I moan but place my hands on his chest to push him away. Unfortunately, as soon as my hands make contact with his sweat drenched skin I’m lost. I whine into his mouth as my eyes slam shut and my nails drag down his chest.  
I move us so I’m straddling his lap on the sofa and he moans as I grind against his erection, letting his head drop back. I lick over his neck and he moans. I bite down on his pulse point and fucking whines, hips bucking up for contact and fingers digging into my hips. I slide down his legs, licking and nipping my way down his chest and those oh so lickable abs, until I’m kneeling on the floor between his legs.  
I glance up at him and see him looking at me with half lidded eyes that have changed to their gorgeous wolf colour, mouth hanging open and head still resting on the back of the sofa. I realise he’s grasping the sofa cushions, claws ripping deep and I shiver at the sight of him so undone.   
I reach to his jeans button and undo it slowly, making him whine as I free his cock from its cloth cage. I slide my fingertips over his shaft and he chokes on air at the contact. I smile evilly at him and scrape my nails down the thick vein in the centre of his shaft and he yelps, hips bucking up in arousal. I look up at him and see his eyes have closed and I pounce, pushing my mouth down his cock until it hits the back of my throat.   
He cries out in shock and I look up at him through my lashes, moaning as I see his whole face has changed to his wolf form. I hear the springs of the sofa crack as his claws rip into them and I feel a shiver of pleasure at the idea that I’M the one making him lose control. I start to bob up and down his cock, sucking and licking as I go, and he’s constantly whining. I push my mouth down until he’s buried in my throat, pausing there until I gag and make him cry out and arch. I slide back up and bite down on him slightly, making him shout out.  
Suddenly he grabs me, lifting me up and using his werewolf speed to move us to the bed, dropping me down harshly. He slides his jeans off and I see his face has returned to normal but his still has his claws, fangs and wolf eyes. He leans over me and rips my top to shreds, not even needing to use his claws, making me gasp as my bare breasts hit the cooler air. He grabs my jeans and yanks them off roughly, making me moan.

“Derek!” I gasp, grabbing his hand as he goes to remove my knickers.

He SNARLS at me, pinning my wrists above my head with his other hand.

“I don’t want to make a mess.” I whisper, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t care about a mess. I want you, NEED you.” He pants.

I nod at him, biting my bottom lip, and he removes my knickers. I close my eyes so I don’t see the embarrassing sight of my menstrual blood.

“Derek!” I snap in shocked embarrassment, eyes snapping wide open as he leans down and takes a big sniff of my pussy.

“You smell delicious. All arousal, heat and need. All mixed together so you smell like my mate. Mine!” He growls, looking at me like a predator stalking prey.

He pushes my legs apart, still trapping my hands above my head, and presses a finger on my clit. I gasp and arch up at the contact, all thoughts of my period and the blood and the mess fleeing my brain. He tortures my clit until I’m a writing panting mess and then he slams his cock home, going balls deep in one thrust, making me scream his name in pleasure. His free hand grabs my ass and lifting my hips for a better angle as I wrap my legs around his waist.   
He pounds into me whilst I’m held completely immobile by his hands and leans down to suck one of my nipples into my mouth. I cry out and I know I should be worried about him accidentally hurting me. Accidentally biting me with his fangs or breaking bones with his werewolf strength. I’m not worried though; I trust him completely.   
He moves so he can rest his forehead on mine so we can stare into each other’s eyes, sharing the same breath and seeing each other completely lost in the pleasure, intimacy and love we share. It’s so intimate and intense but it makes us feel like one being, connected by an unbreakable bond.   
He changes the angle of his thrusts so he’s hitting my g-spot with every thrust and I’m moaning into his face, hearing and feeling him constantly growling with his arousal. His thrusts become more erratic and I know he’s as close as I am. I begin to tighten my pelvic muscles every time he thrusts deep and he begins to whine at the extra sensation.   
He releases my body with his hands suddenly as he howls his climax to the world, claws ripping into the mattress beside me. I cling to his shoulders, nails digging bloody furrows into his back as I follow him over the edge, screaming his name. My eyes clamp shut at the intense pleasure that rips through me and I lean up to bite down on Derek’s neck, making him howl again as his seed pours into me.  
When we finish he drops over me, catching his weight on his elbows. I cup his face in my hands as I pant for breath, realising that his eyes, fangs and claws have changed back to normal. He drops his head onto my chest and I notice what I’ve done to him.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp as I see the blood from my teeth and nails.

“Don’t be. It’s such a fucking turn on to feel you mark me like that.” He chuckles breathlessly.

He raises up to his knees and I glance at his cock, expecting to see him covered in blood but he’s not. There a few smears of red in my juices coating him but that’s all. He lifts me up bridal style and I look at his sheets. Other than a colourless wet patch there’s no sign of my period there either. I guess I was worried for no reason.

“What are you doing?” I ask as he stands with me.

“Shower. You’ll be a little achy.” He says, still not breathing properly yet.

I realise he’s right, I am a little achy. I snuggle my face into his neck, licking a swipe along my teeth marks that are slowly closing. He growls at my actions and stumbles slightly.

“Stop that or I’ll have to take you again.” He growls.

“Isn’t that a mate’s job?” I giggle into his ear, nibbling the lobe.

He growls and I find myself suddenly being shifted so he can slam my back against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist with his already hard cock pressing against my entrance.

“Mine! My Mate!” He growls in his rumbly wolf voice.

“Yes! Yours!” I pant, looking into his wolf eyes.

As he thrusts into me I realise that at this precise moment there is NOTHING I would rather be than Derek’s mate.


	4. A Little Comfort (Chris Argent/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chris Argent are friends but that doesn't mean you can't give each other a little comfort, does it?

A Little Comfort

 

I knock on the door and wait nervously for it to open.

“What do you want?” Chris Argent asks quietly, peering through the gap of the door.

“I came to see how you are.” I say kindly.

He chuckles and moves away from the door so I let myself in, turning to close the door behind me. As I turn back round I’m pinned to the door by my throat. I don’t struggle against Chris’ grip, even though I’m finding it hard to breathe. 

“Your rabid mongrel boyfriend killed my wife! How do you think I feel?!” He shouts at me.

“She killed herself.” I gasp as he tightens his hold on my throat.

“He bit her!” He shouts, rage filling his face.

I still don’t fight back even though my eyes are starting to feel like they’ll burst and I’m seeing spots, unable to get any air into my lungs. He’s just grieving and I’m not filling to hurt him even more for that, I’ve known him for too long. I’m from a hunting family too and we grew up together. I used to be best friends with Kate until I realised she was a psychotic bitch. I used to have a huge crush on Chris when I was a teenager too but he got married and now I’m with Derek.   
I start to gasp for air and my hands cling to his wrist but other than that I don’t move. He’ll stop, I know he will. He’s staring at me coldly but I can see the pain in his eyes. The grief that’s controlling him. Suddenly he releases me and I drop to my knees and hands, coughing through the pain in my throat and lungs. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, kneeling next to me with his hand resting on my shoulder.

“It’s okay.” I gasp back.

He lifts me gently so I’m standing up and then leads me to the kitchen, giving me a bottle of water from the fridge. We end up just sitting there in silence for a few hours.

 

 

“Leftovers.” Derek says happily, reaching for the Tupperware box.

“Nope! They’re for Chris.” I snap, jokingly slapping his hand.

“Again? You’ve been there, giving him food, every day.” Derek snaps, frowning.

“Do we really have to go through this again?!” I cry in exasperation.

“I just don’t like you going round there.” Derek growls.

“Look, he’s my FRIEND! I’d do the same no matter which friend it was, Derek! It’s not like I’m sleeping with him and you know that!” I cry, storming out of his kitchen area.

He follows me and grabs my wrist, spinning me round to face him.

“You always come back smelling of him! I don’t like it!” He shouts with a glower.

“His wife just died!” I shout back.

“Oh so this is MY fault?!” He cries in disbelieve.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying!” I cry, throwing my hands in the air.

“Maybe you should just fuck him! Get it out of your system!” He snarls.

I slap him round the face with a gasp, unable to believe he’d say that.

“I would NEVER cheat on you! I’m sick of you thinking I would ever do that!” I cry.

“I…I’m sorry.” Derek says sadly.

“Oh don’t even bother!” I snap.

I grab my coat and storm to the door. Before I can open it, Derek grabs my wrist and pulls me round.

“I thought you were staying tonight?” He asks slowly.

“Not anymore!” I hiss, wrenching my arm from him and storming out.

I hear Derek thump the wall as I storm away, getting on my bike and heading home.

 

 

A few days later I’ve cooled down enough to decide to apologise to Derek. I head to his loft and just walk in rather than knocking. What I see is enough to not only freeze me in my tracks but to obliterate my heart. Derek is making out with that new teacher Jennifer something. They freeze and stare at me. I swear she smirks but Derek looks terrified. He releases her and starts to walk over to me.

“I’m so sorry, it just happened!” He says desperately.

I just shake my head and drop the bag of groceries I had been carrying. He continues walking towards me, tears filling his eyes but I step back, barely able to breathe. He gets closer and I turn and run. He calls out to me but I don’t stop. I run and run with no idea of where I’m running to but I end up finding myself at Chris Argent’s house. I bang on his door and as soon as he opens it I drop to my knees in tears, sobbing so hard I can barely breathe.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” He asks worriedly.

I can’t answer him; I’m crying too hard. He gently lifts me up and carries me to his sofa, allowing me to stay curled up in his lap and sobbing into his chest. He just holds me like this until my tears run out and my sobs calm to dry hiccupping. He rubs one of his hands up and down my back and runs his other hand through my hair.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Chris whispers.

“Derek…he…I saw him with that new teacher.” I reply quietly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here. I didn’t mean to bother you.” I sigh, getting up.

He cups my face in his hands so I can’t move and bends his head to look into my eyes.

“We’re friends, that’s what friends are for.” He says intently.

“You’re such a nice guy.” I smile.

“That’s only because you can’t see what I’m thinking right now.” He sighs.

“Why? What are you thinking?” I ask curiously.

He groans like he’s in pain and then I feel his lips on mine. I freeze in shock for a second but then melt into him with a sigh. My hands run into his hair and when he licks along my lips I open my mouth with a moan. I find myself being turned and pressed into the sofa and I whine as he grinds against me.

“Wait! We shouldn’t do this!” I gasp, pulling away.

“Why?” He breathes, kissing down my neck.

“Because you’re still grieving and I just broke up with someone.” I gasp as he bites down on my pulse.

“Well then, this should be the best thing to do.” He whispers, nibbling on my ear.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Oh!” I cry as he squeezes one of my breasts through my top.

“Then we won’t let it.” He groans as I grind against him.

“Chris!” I moan even though it was supposed to be stern.

“Yeah, that’s it! Relax for me.” He whispers.

He grabs the front of my shirt and rips it open, making me gasp. I pull his t-shirt off and then yelp in shock as he picks me up, carrying me to the guest room. 

“I hope you don’t mind but…” He trails off, laying me on the bed.

“It’s okay. I get it.” I reply quietly.

I do get it. It’s obvious he wouldn’t want to sleep with another woman in the bed he shared with his dead wife. I reach up and pull his head down for a hungry kiss. He groans and slides my skirt up to my waist. I whine as he slides my panties off and then licks his lips as he sees me laying here spread open for him. I sit up and undo his trousers, groaning as I see his erection spring free.   
He leans down to kiss me again, hungrily and sloppily this time. My hands run into his hair as I open my mouth for him, moaning as his tongue tangles with mine. His hand slides up my thigh and he pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy. I arch up with a cry, nails digging into his scalp and making him grunt.   
He thrusts his fingers in and out hard and I’m soon a whimpering mess beneath him. My hands have trailed down to his back and I’m scratching my nails down it. He hasn’t stopped kissing me for a second and I gasp into his mouth as he presses his thumb against my clit. 

“Chris!” I moan, turning my head so he kisses down my neck.

“Damn, you look so good like this. All flushed and undone for me.” He groans into my ear.

“Fuck!” I cry as I feel my climax getting closer.

“Do you want me to fuck you now? Stretch you open and pound you?” He groans.

“Yes! Chris! Fuck, yes!” I cry, as his fingers freeze.

I whimper as he removes his hand but then cry out as he slams inside me, filling me with his hot shaft. I arch, crying out, as my nails dig into his skin enough to draw blood. He groans as I scratch him and then he begins to pound into me, hard and fast, no longer caring about my pleasure just his own.  
His hand winds into my hair, tugging sharply as he fucks me and his other hand clamps down on my hip hard enough to bruise. I wrap my legs around his waist and moan as he slides over my g-spot. He kisses me again, sloppily this time as we both get lost in pleasure. I feel myself hitting my edge as my pussy clamps around him.

“That’s it, cum. Cum for me.” He gasps into my ear.

I gasp at his words and then he slams into my g-spot, making me see stars. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum, gushing over him. My nails dig in even more as my eyes slam shut and my head tilts back. He thrusts deeply and then freezes with a groan of my name as he cums too.   
We pant as we come back down, Chris’ head resting on my shoulder as my arms wrap around his. He kisses over my collarbone as I run my fingers over his back. 

“Are you sure this isn’t going to ruin our friendship?” I whisper worriedly.

“We’re just giving each other a little comfort, that’s all.” He smiles, leaning up to look in my eyes.

“That’s true.” I smile.

He grins at me and then we curl back up together and fall into a dreamless, worry free sleep.


	5. A Void to Fall for (Void!Stiles/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Scott's twin sister and you've always turned Stiles down when he tries to flirt with you except one day when he becomes even more intense with you.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is based off an imagine from the Tumblr site Imaginesteenwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this imagine-
> 
> Imagine Void!Stiles knowing how Stiles feels about you and making you his sex slave because he knows Stiles can see you.

A Void to Fall for

 

I lunge up in bed as I hear Mom scream. I dash out and see her standing in Scott’s doorway, clutching her chest with a baseball bat in her hand. I rush over and see a scared looking Stiles standing inside my brother’s room, hands up as if to ward off an attack. It takes me all of two seconds to realise what’s happened and I laugh, biting my lip and looking innocent when my Mom glares at me.

“I’m done! I’m going to bed!” My Mom says, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“Night Mom.” I grin.

She heads off with a sigh, leaving Stiles and I alone. I look at him, shake my head and then turn to go back to my room. 

“Hey, hey! Wait!” Stiles says suddenly, jumping in front of me like a hyperactive puppy.

“What do you want Stiles? I was in bed.” I say with a whine.

“Oh really?” He says with a goofy grin.

“Sleeping moron!” I sigh tiredly.

“Not in my head.” He says with that giant half grin of his.

“You are so annoying.” I snap, rolling my eyes at him.

“You are so annoying.” He mimics childishly.

“Oh that’s mature.” I snap, hands resting on my hips.

“Agree to a date and I’ll show how mature I am.” He says shyly.

“No Stiles.” I say gently, not wanting to hurt him.

He opens his mouth to say something but just then Scott comes in.

“I’ll leave him to you. I’m going back to bed. To sleep. Alone!” I say pointedly to Stiles.

He gives me that sad kicked puppy look and I feel my heart twist at it. I head back to my room but I can’t get that look out of my head. Truth be told, Stiles is a great guy. He’s kind, funny, caring, sweet, intelligent and attractive. I just don’t know if I can keep up with his overwhelming energy plus he’s my twin brother’s best friend! I growl at my own thoughts and then flop down on my bed, desperately hoping for sleep. Sleep that takes hours to return.

 

 

I can’t believe how weird my life has become. How weird all our lives have become. Supernatural creatures exist, Scott’s a werewolf and so are some of his friends. There are these things called Oni hunting and killing the group because they believe something called a Nogitsune is inside one of us. I’m rushing over to Stiles’ house because he called and said there was an emergency. I reach his house and find the door ajar.

“Stiles?!” I call, pushing the door open.

I listen but I don’t hear anything.

“Stiles!” I shout, worrying about him.

“Hi.” I hear in my ear as someone grabs my hips and pulls me against them.

“Stiles! You scared me!” I snap, stepping out of his reach and spinning to face him angrily.

“Did I? Really?” He smirks, stepping up to me.

“Yes.” I reply quietly, my gaze locked on his. 

He just continues to smirk at me as he reaches out and runs his fingertips down my cheek. I find myself completely mesmerised by him and I have no idea why. I lick my lips nervously and his eyes follow my tongue as he steps so close we’re almost touching. 

“What are you doing?” I gasp as he pins me against the wall with his body.

“What does it seem like?” He smirks, hand running up my leg and lifting my skirt with it.

“Stiles!” I gasp, grabbing his wrist.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” He whispers in my ear.

“Stiles.” I whisper a plea, as he kisses my neck and his hand slides further up my leg.

“Shh.” He whispers against the skin of my neck.

I whimper as he nibbles my neck and his hand squeezes my hip as he presses his body against mine. His hand slides around from my hip to my ass and squeezes it hard, making me moan. He growls against my neck and then his other hand moves to slide under my top. 

“Stiles! W…wait!” I gasp.

“Why?” He whispers, nipping my earlobe.

“I…I thought there was an…emergency.” I pant, as his hands continue to explore my body.

“There was. You weren’t here and I was all alone and thinking of you.” He whispers, grabbing my hand and holding it to his groin where I can feel his erection.

“You jerk, I thought you were in trouble.” I hiss, eyes closing as lust coils in my stomach.

“I was but now you’re here.” He breathes against my collarbone.

His fingers slide inside my panties and I gasp as they slide down my slit. I can’t think. I know there were reasons that I had for not being with Stiles but for my life I can’t think of any of them right now. His mouth lands on mine and I melt into him. My hands cling to his shoulder and I can’t help but grind against his hips.   
He growls and picks me up, carrying me to his bedroom without even stopping the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist, not caring that he could drop me or trip up. He barges into his room, kicking the door shut behind us and drops me on his bed. I yelp as I bounce on his mattress. He smirks at me as he strips his clothes off. It occurs to me that he’s acting less hyperactive or clumsy as he normally does but that thought soon disappears as I see him naked for the very first time. He’s not as muscled as Scott or Derek but he is more toned than his skinny look would suggest.   
He smirks and grabs my ankles, pulling me closer towards him on the bed. I yelp at his rough grip but then he’s grabbing my skirt and pulling it off. He kneels between my legs and grabs my top, pushing it up my body and then pulling it over my head. He reaches around my back for my bra clasp and it’s off before I can even register what he’s doing.

“Stiles! Stop!” I gasp as he grabs my panties.

“Why? You know you want this just as much as I do.” He says, leaning over me on his elbow.

“We shouldn’t. You’re my brother’s best friend and…” I trail off not knowing what I’m trying to say.

“So? I want you. I love you.” He whispers in my ear.

“I…” I begin.

“Is this your first time?” He asks, lifting his head to smirk at me.

“No.” I say, shaking my head.

“What?” He snarls furiously.

I cry out as he yanks my head back by my hair.

“Stiles!” I gasp, tears filling my eyes at the tug on my scalp.

“Who was your first? Tell me!” He snarls.

“It doesn’t matter! He meant nothing!” I gasp, feeling my panties getting soaked through from my arousal.

He rips my panties off and I gasp, getting even more aroused by his treatment. He thrusts two fingers into my pussy and I cry out, clinging to his back with my nails. 

“You. Are. Mine! Only. Mine! All. Mine! My. Little. Sex. Slave!” He growls between thrusts of his fingers.

“Yes!” I whine, eyes slamming shut as I buck my hips into his hand.

He yanks my hair again and my eyes open wide and I stare into his eyes, watching him pull his fingers out of me and then suck them clean. I whimper as I watch him. He smirks at me again and then releases my hair. He kneels up between my legs and grabs my ass, lifting my hips up and thrusting his cock into my core. I cry out and grip the quilt tightly as he begins to fuck me hard and fast, fingers digging into my flesh enough to bruise.  
I arch up with a cry as he slams deeper than before, hard enough to bruise. He falls down on to his hands so he’s leaning over me. I wrap my legs around his waist and one hand digs it’s nails into his back whilst my other hand clings to his oh so perfect ass.  
He kisses me hungrily as he continues to pound into me and my head spins from the overwhelming sensations he’s causing. He moves to one elbow and uses his free hand to squeeze one of my breasts harshly. He kisses down to my neck and then bites down, hard enough to mark me.   
I scream his name, nails slicing deep, as I cum all over him. My vision goes black as he leans back up onto his hands to watch me unravel beneath him. My pussy pulses around him and he freezes as he thrusts deep, coming inside me. I whine as I feel his cock twitch and his cum dribble down my ass.

“You…are…mine! My…sex…slave.” He pants, trying to regain his breath as his head droops onto my shoulder.

“Hm mm. All yours.” I sigh happily as my eyes slide shut.

I feel him run his fingers down my cheek as I slowly fall into the oblivion of sleep.

 

 

I rush home with my jacket collar pulled up and try to look in every direction at once. It turns out that Stiles is the one that was possessed by the Nogitsune, which means that ever since that first time with him I’ve been having sex with the Nogitsune and not Stiles. I can’t believe I never realised! I mean, we met up almost every day to have sex and not once did I get any kind of hint that it wasn’t really Stiles. As soon as we all found out what he is I’ve done my best to stay away from him. Up till now I’ve made sure to always be with a member of the pack or hidden at home. Today though the pack has other things to do and I had to go to school for a test, so now I’m heading home on my own. I come to a standstill as a familiar looking jeep pulls up in front of me. 

“Get in.” Stiles demands.

No, not Stiles. It’s some kind of void Stiles, not really him. Void, yeah that sounds right. He’s a void with no emotions. I just have to remember that as Stiles’ oh so familiar features stare at me with anger.

“No.” I say, stepping back and shaking my head.

“Don’t make me chase you, Slave. You won’t like the consequences.” He snaps, eyes narrowing furiously.

“Go to Hell where you belong!” I shout, fighting the terror trying to crush me.

“Get. In.” He snarls.

I shake my head but find myself stepping closer to the Jeep. He smirks as I open the passenger door and get in, looking at the floor of the vehicle as he starts it. He drives us back to Stiles’ house and then he gets out of the Jeep. I just sit there frozen and he glares at me. He comes over and opens the door.

“Get out.” He snaps.

I do as he says but as soon as his back is to me I turn and dash away. I only get a couple of feet away when a blast of lightening scores the ground next to me. I freeze with a yelp and slowly turn to look at him. He’s standing there looking furiously at me. I gulp past the lump in my throat and automatically take a step back away from him. He narrows his eyes at me and brings up the lightening between his hands. I stop and just stare at him, terrified of what might come next. He puts his hands down with a smirk.

“Get back here. Now.” He demands.

I shake my head at him, fear overwhelming me. Void/Stiles storms over to me and grabs a fistful of my hair, using his grip to drag me into the house. I yelp and grab the hand in my hair but he doesn’t seem to notice it. He pulls me along all the way to Stiles’ bedroom and slams the door behind us, shoving me onto the bed. I scurry up and put the bed between us. I have no idea what he’s planning but I’m not going down without a fight.

“Why is My Little Slave fighting me?” He asks quietly, tilting his head.

I don’t answer him; my mouth is too dry from fear to work properly. He sighs with a sad shake of his head and then walks over to me. I try to dart past him but he manages to corner me against the wall, trapping me with his body. He lowers his head to kiss me but I turn my head so he kisses along my jaw instead. I bite my tongue to stop the aroused sigh that tries to make its way from me but when he nips at my neck I can’t stop the moan.

“Why are you scared of me? I’ve never hurt you.” He whispers in my ear.

“You’re kidding right?” I gasp, head swinging back to look at him.

“No. I’ve never done anything to you except give you pleasure.” He says, hand sliding up the inside of my top.

“You’ve killed people!” I snap, more to stop the shiver of excitement working its way down my spine than to answer him.

“We all have flaws.” He shrugs, watching his hand slide higher underneath my top.

“Being a psychotic mass murdering monster is not just a flaw.” I cry, trying to stop a moan as his fingers brush over my nipple.

“Hush. No more talking. Let me make you feel good.” He whispers, squeezing my breast.

“Stop.” I breathe as his other hand grips my hip, pulling me into him.

“Why?” He asks quietly.

“Because you’re not Stiles!” I gasp as he grinds against me.

“No, I’m not. Poor Stiles just has to watch.” He chuckles.

“What?!” I squeal, trying to pull away from him.

“Why do you think I chose you? I can sense what he feels for you, what he wants to do to you, and he can see what we’re doing. Do you know he honestly believed you didn’t like him? I however, being a thousand years old, could tell how you felt the first time I met you.” He smirks.

“So he knows how I failed him?” I ask, tears filling my eyes.

“That’s not how he sees it. In fact, our time together is about the only enjoyment he gets. He’s not happy to watch when I hurt someone.” He grins.

“I swear Stiles I will save you.” I say, looking into Void/Stiles’ eyes.

“Oh please. You’re too turned on by me.” He grins, pushing his hand up my skirt and feeling how wet my panties are.

“Only because you look like Stiles. All those times we’ve had sex, I’ve never been with YOU only Stiles. It was Stiles I was thinking of when I lost my virginity. It’s Stiles I think of when I masturbate, his name I call as I cum. It’s Stiles I imagine being with. It’s Stiles that I love. It’s not you, it’s never been you, and I swear we will save Stiles and then I’ll show him just how much I love him so that we can both forget about you.” I snarl, looking directly into his eyes and hoping Stiles can hear me.

“Fair enough.” He shrugs.

I just blink at him in shock. I was so sure he’d get angry.

“You’ll never be able to save him and I still get the perks of having sex with you. Now, as you know who I am, I can stop doing what Stiles would do to you and start doing the things I want to do to you.” He smirks.

“Like what?” I gasp, fear and arousal swirling in my stomach.

He smirks and grabs my hair, yanking my head back so he can kiss me ravenously. I gasp when he bites down on my bottom lip which allows him to push his tongue inside my mouth. He pushes his whole body against mine and his hand slides from under my top to grab my thigh, lifting my leg up so he can grind against me harder. I moan into his mouth and he growls. He releases my hair and his hand moves down to grip my throat, not hard enough to choke me just enough to hold me against the wall.

“Yes, My Little Slave, make those pretty noises for me.” He growls into my ear when he pulls away for air.

“Please!” I whimper.

“Please what, Little Slave?” Void/Stiles groans.

I don’t reply because I honestly don’t know. I don’t know if I want him to stop, to continue or to fuck me. All I know is it feels so good and I’m so aroused. He chuckles when he realises the turmoil I’m feeling. He uses his grip on my throat to pull me over and push me onto the bed.

“Undress for me. For us.” He hisses.

“Stiles.” I whimper as I remember he can see, that he’s watching.

“That’s right. He’s watching and he is so excited by what he’s seeing.” Void/Stiles smirks.

I gasp and my eyes roll shut at the thought but I can’t bring myself to get undressed. He growls with impatience and grabs my wrist, pulling me up to stand in front of him. He grabs my throat, squeezing it slightly.

“Undress now or I swear I will rip those clothes from your body and make you walk home naked!” He snaps at me.

“You wouldn’t!” I gasp.

“Willing to risk it?” He smirks.

I shake my head slightly and he releases me with a smile. I undo my skirt, letting it drop to the ground and he watches me intensely. I grab my top and pull it over my head just as I’m about to take it off completely he grabs it, twisting it around my wrists and keeping my hands above my head.

“How fortuitous that you chose the strapless bra.” He smirks.

“What?” I ask.

He chuckles and uses my top to push me back on my bed. He pulls me up to the head of his bed and he hooks my top onto a hook that’s attached to the shelves, hidden behind some books.

“What? When? Huh?” I stammer out in shock.

“I put it in especially for you.” He grins from above me.

I try to pull my hands out but he’s twisted my top too much to give me any leeway. He smirks at me and then reaches behind me to unclasp my bra, sighing softly as he sees my bared breasts. He slides down my body and bites the top of my panties, pulling them off my body. I moan at the sight and can’t help bucking my hips as his face comes so close to my soaking wet centre. He pulls a couple of rope loops from under the end of his bed and hooks them over my ankles, making me frown questioningly at him.

“I was prepared.” He shrugs.

Once he’s finished he kneels between my wide open legs and hums appreciatively.

“I’m a thousand years old but I have to admit this is still the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen. You helpless and spread open for me, wet and flushed and so desperate for my cock. Shall Master fill you now?” He groans.

I whine but I can’t bring myself to say yes even though I want to. He smirks at my hesitation and stands up to get himself undressed. I whine when he’s naked and I can feel my arousal soaking into the bed beneath me. He gives me an intensely dark smirk and then crawls onto the bed beneath my legs. I try to close my legs but I can’t move.  
He runs a finger down my slit making me moan at the barely there touch. He presses his finger against my clit and I cry out then whimper when he removes his finger a second later. He leans down and licks a swipe up my slit and I gasp, whimpering when he only does it once. He moves over me and rubs the tip of his cock over my clit.

“Just tell me you want my cock and your suffering can end.” He whispers.

“Please! Please fuck me! Please!” I plead, unable to keep quiet any longer.

He sighs in pleasure and then slams into me. I cry out as he hits deeper than he ever has before and I realise this is all pure Nogitsune strength. I feel a shiver of fear as I think about how he could break me into bits. The thing that really worries me though is that these thoughts just turn me on more.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispers in my ear as he begins to pound into me.

I moan as he begins to scrape over my g-spot every time and I know I’m not going to last long but judging by his erratic movements I don’t think he will either. He grips my throat in one hand as he bites down on my shoulder hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. I arch with a scream of Stiles’ name as I cum, soaking the bed beneath me even more. He feels me come undone beneath him. He raises up to watch me and groans my name as he cums inside me, thrusting deeply one last time.  
When we finish he releases me and then pulls me tight against his body, spooning me. I wait for his breathing to become even and then I try to slide away from him. He yanks me back with a growl, nipping my shoulder.

“You’re mine, remember?” He whispers in my ear.

“Let me go.” I sigh.

“Just stay for a while.” He says.

“Okay.” I breathe.

As we fall asleep together it occurs to me that maybe Stiles isn’t the only one who has feelings for me.


	6. All Mine Now (Void!Stiles/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're with Derek but Stiles is in love with you. When you find out you turn him down but the Nogitsune has other ideas.
> 
> WARNING- Rape.

All Mine Now

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Derek.” I laugh, grabbing the snacks from the shelf.

We’re at the local convenience store buying snacks and drinks for the pack’s movie night and Derek is being an idiot.

“It’s true! Stiles is attracted to you. I can smell his arousal every time he looks at you.” Derek states again.

“Well d’uh. I’m reasonably attractive, I wear revealing clothing and he’s a teenage boy. Of course he gets aroused around me but it doesn’t mean he fancies me it just means he has hormones.” I reply snarkily.

“Okay, firstly, you’re beautiful not just ‘reasonably attractive’. Secondly, it’s deeper than just hormones. His heart speeds up around you, he blushes every time you look at him and he does anything you ask without any sarcastic comments.” He declares as we reach the cashier.

“Again, teenager.” I snap, paying for the food.

“Again, more than that.” Derek replies with a sigh as he grabs the bags.

“So what are you saying Derek? Huh? That you’re jealous of a teenage boy? That you think I would sleep with my own nephew’s best friend? That I’d cheat on you so you don’t want me to be around him anymore?” I cry in exasperation as I flop into the passenger’s seat of his car.

“Of course not! You’re about the only person on this planet that I trust explicitly! I just wanted to let you know so you could do something about it before the dumbass gets his heart broken!” Derek snarls at me.

“Oh.” I sigh, calming down instantly.

“I may be possessive but I know you’d never cheat on me.” He sighs, clasping my hand in his.

“Good because I love you and I’d never do that.” I smile.

“I love you too. Now let’s get this food back and hope they haven’t chosen something too teen chick flick.” Derek mutters with a shudder.

“Well don’t worry, if they have I’ll just kidnap you and drag you to my bedroom.” I laugh.

“You don’t need to kidnap or drag me to get me to your bedroom.” He growls with a smile.

I laugh and we set off for a relaxing night with the pack.

 

 

“Hey guys.” I say cheerfully as I walk into the kitchen.

“Hi!” Scott and Stiles say at the same time.

I grab a cup of coffee and sit down to drink it. I notice Scott elbow Stiles from the corner of my eye and I look up sharply, seeing Stiles’ eyes dart away from my bared legs. I choose to ignore it, not wanting to embarrass him, especially as I can’t blame him for it. I’ve just gotten up so I’m still wearing the clothes I sleep in, a baggy vest top and short shorts. I do however see Scott glare at Stiles.

“Okay you two, what’s up?” I ask.

“What? I dunno, what is up? The opposite of down?” Stiles blurts, blushing.

“Okay that’s it, that’s a weird reply even for you Stiles. Both of you sit down and tell me what’s going on between you, now.” I say, sitting up straight and putting my coffee down.

“It’s nothing! We’re late! Come on Scott! I think we have a test today!” Stiles says, dashing out of the house.

“How long do you think it’ll take him to realise it’s Saturday?” I ask Scott sardonically.

“Probably not until he gets to school.” Scott replies, shaking his head.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” I ask.

“After I turned I started to realise that Stiles’ scent changed whenever he was around you.” Scott starts with a sigh, flopping onto a chair.

“Okay.” I say slowly, not wanting to explain what it means if Scott doesn’t know.

“I realised it was because he was attracted to you. I confronted him about it when I realised the scent was getting stronger and he said he loves…” Scott explains slowly.

“Scott!” Stiles practically screams from the doorway.

“Jeez Stiles, I haven’t even got super hearing and you almost burst my eardrums!” I snap, wincing.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, looking at the floor.

“Can I talk to you alone?” I ask Stiles gently.

“I s’pose.” Stiles mutters.

“Scott leave and no listening in.” I say sternly.

He looks like he’s going to argue with me but I glare at him and he leaves. Stiles sits on Scott’s empty chair but refuses to look at me. Dammit, why does Derek always have to be right? 

“Stiles…” I start softly but trail off as I realise I haven’t got a clue what to say.

“You don’t need to say it, okay?” He says, sounding like he’s in pain.

“Stiles, look, you’re a great person. You’re funny, kind, loyal and caring. You’re willing to risk EVERYTHING to protect those you love. Anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with you but I’m too old for you.” I say gently.

“You’re only a few years older than us, about Derek’s age!” Stiles says, finally looking at me.

“That’s still too old for you! Plus, I love Derek.” I state, trying to be gentle but not wanting to cause any more confusion. 

“But I love you too and I’d be better than Derek! I’d show I cared for you and I’d be kind.” He says loudly.

“Derek IS all that with me Stiles! I’m sorry but I don’t feel that way about you and you don’t love me Stiles, it’s a crush.” I snap, standing up and glaring at him.

“No, I do love you.” He shouts, standing up too.

“Stop it! It’s nothing more than a schoolboy crush and you need to find a girl your own age because I’m not interested in you, you’re a child!” I shout, hoping that if I’m harsh he’ll be able to move on.

He looks at me like I just shredded his heart and stomped on it, which to be fair I probably have, and I can’t bear it. I turn and head to my room, heart weighing heavily in my chest as I think about how much I just hurt the sweetest kid I’ve ever met.

 

 

I sigh as I walk into my house and I’m greeted with silence. Derek, Scott and the rest of the pack are trying to hunt down some creature called a Nogitsune and Mel is at work for the whole night. I drop my phone on the kitchen counter and head straight up to bed. I strip off, not even bothering with pyjamas, and flop down onto my bed. Within seconds I’m asleep. After a while I wake up to the sound of someone moving around downstairs. I go to check the time on my phone but then realise I left it downstairs. I get up and grab a t-shirt that Derek left here, putting it on and stepping quietly out of my room. I sneak downstairs, straining to hear who it is.

“Stiles! Fuck! You scared me!” I shriek when he suddenly steps out of the shadows at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry. I’m having some trouble with the Jeep and I was hoping Scott could help me.” He says tonelessly.

I have a few seconds of thinking he seems off before I realise that this is the first time we’ve spoken since I was so harsh with him.

“I can take a look if you want?” I ask, wanting to get back on good terms with him.

“Actually there is something I could use your help with.” He says with a strange look on his face.

“What?” I ask quietly, suddenly feeling scared of him.

“You can help by explaining to me what makes Derek better than Stiles?” He asks with an evil smirk.

“You’re not Stiles.” I gasp.

He just grins at me with a truly evil look. He lunges at me but I manage to slip around him, heading for the front door. He grabs my ankle and I fall on my face with a groan. I manage to kick him away and dart for my phone on the side where I left it. I grab it and see a message from Derek.

THE NOGITSUNE IS STILES! GET TO MY PLACE NOW! BE SAFE! I LOVE YOU XX

Stiles grabs me again and I go crashing to the floor. I’m able to tap out a text that says help but then Stiles grabs my phone and smashes it.

“It’s always Derek isn’t it? Well, I’ll teach you.” He growls at me.

I try to fight him off but he backhands me across the face, dazing me. I can’t fight back as he ties my wrists together and then ties my ankles together. I try to scream for help but he pushes a piece of cloth in my mouth, gagging me. I try to struggle as he gives out an evil chuckle and lifts me up, carrying me out to his Jeep and dropping me onto the back seat. He gets in and drives us off and I’m helpless with no way of getting help.  
I don’t know how long passes before he stops and pulls me out of the Jeep. I try to look around but all I can see is trees. He carries me into a place that looks like a barn and drops me onto a bed. I try to squirm away but he pins me in place on my stomach by pinning my tied wrists to the bed, causing him to practically lay on top of me. As I feel his erection press against my ass I freak out. The bed now makes sense and so does his words. He can’t really mean to do what I think, right? It can’t be that! It just can’t be!

“Stop struggling and this will be fun, continue and I’ll make sure it’s not fun.” He growls in my ear.

I twist and turn, trying to get away from him but freeze with a squeak as I realise all I’ve done is made the t-shirt ride up so now my bottom half is bared.

“I changed my mind, struggle all you want.” He groans, grinding his even bigger erection into my ass.

I whimper into the gag and he removes it, letting his full weight rest on me.

“Please, let me go. Don’t do this, please!” I plead, tears welling in my eyes.

“You should have been nicer to Stiles.” He hisses at me, yanking my head up by my hair.

“So what? You’re connected to him or something?” I gasp.

“I’m possessing his body. I was curious about his feelings for you so I started to watch you. I grew to understand his obsession with you so I decided to make you mine.” He growls.

“Stiles would never do this!” I snap.

“I’m not Stiles!” He shouts.

He kneels up and release my wrists. I start trying to hit out at him but he grabs the tie on my wrists again.

“Let me go you sick freak!” I shout.

He growls and his whole face twists in rage. He replaces my gag, ignoring my slapping hands. He unties my hands, just to retie them behind my back. I scream into the gag and try to struggle but I can’t. He’s stronger than me and he already has me at a loss. I feel hot tears stream down my face as he undoes my ankles and begins to undo his trousers. I kick out at him and he slips from the bed with a crash. I get up and try to run for the door but Stiles grabs my ankle again and I fall to the floor, whacking my head hard.

“You’ll pay for that.” He snaps, dragging me back up and pushes me down on my face on the bed.

He straddles my ass and forces me to wrap one of my hands around his cock. He uses one of his hands to keep mine wrapped around him and thrusts into my palm. He uses his other hand to reach behind him and push two fingers into my pussy. I scream into the gag but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“You’re not wet? Don’t worry, you will be.” He whispers seductively.

I sob into the mattress at the feel of his fingers stretching and probing me. I try to ignore the way his cock slides through my hand but it becomes wet from his pre cum. I try to pretend its Derek and not some evil being possessing Stiles’ body. It doesn’t work. Derek would’ve worked up to this so I’d be wet and needy, already begging him.   
Stiles removes his fingers and gets off me and I pray that’s it, that it’s all over. Of course it’s not and he flips me over. He pushes the t-shirt up my body to expose my breasts and I whimper as he leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I scream into the gag as he bites down on it, leaving a blood filled indentation of his teeth.   
I sob and try to plead with him, sounds muffled by the gag, as he forces my legs apart so he can kneel between them. I try to sliver away from him but he grabs my hips, pinning me in place. He pulls my gag off, smirking at the sounds of my sobbing and pleading. 

“Please, please, let me go!” I beg, tears streaming down my face.

He just chuckles at me and then thrusts his cock into my core in one hard, deep, thrust. I scream with an arch, desperately using my fingers to try to pull away from him. He just tightens his grip on my hips, so I know I’ll be bruised, and continues to fuck me. I feel myself tear and bruise from his shaft and I’m whimpering and crying out in pain, begging him to stop but he won’t. He keeps grunting and groaning as he pounds me, seeming to really get off on all my reactions. I twist and writhe but he’s stronger than a normal human and I’m helpless.  
I end up hiccupping as I just squeeze my eyes shut and go limp. He growls and grabs my throat, squeezing tightly until my eyes pop open and I gasp for air. He leans down so his face is right in front of mine.

“Don’t stop. I like your noises and the way you plead for mercy. I like the way you struggle.” He smirks.

“Go to hell!” I growl at him, refusing to give in even though there’s nothing I can do.

“No, Dear, that’s the state you’ll be living in for the rest of your life. You’re all mine now and you always will be.” He snarls.

“No!” I scream, trying to twist and buck.

“That’s it! Fight!” He smirks.

I shout in frustration and he begins to thrust into me again. I whimper at the renewed pain but then gasp as he starts to rub my clit. I choke on a sob as I feel arousal begin to coil in my abdomen. No! I can’t cum! Why would my body betray me like this? He smirks at me as he squeezes my breast, thrusts in deep and pinches my clit and I cum. I scream all my emotions out as I climax, hating myself and my treacherous body. He groans and I feel him cum, flooding my inner walls with his seed.   
He collapses onto the bed next to me and lays his arm across my waist. He snuggles into me, muttering how I’m his now. He whispers all the things he plans on doing to me and I feel my stomach churn at the thought. He buries his head against my shoulder and a little while later he falls into a deep sleep.   
I wait a little while longer and then slide off the bed, wincing at the sting and ache from between my legs. He doesn’t stir and I tiptoe to the door. I turn my back to the door so I can turn the handle, wincing as the door squeaks, and then slipping outside as soon as the door is open wide enough. I choose a direction and run.   
I just keep running, hoping I can get to safety. There’s only one place, one person, who can make me feel safe now. Derek. I need Derek. I sob and I glance down at my thighs as I run. I feel disgusted as I see blood and Stiles’ semen running down them. I want to scrub in bleach but I know I can’t stop until I reach Derek.   
I hear a noise behind me and I let out a strangled scream as I speed up even more. Suddenly I’m grabbed from behind and I just blindly start screaming and kicking, trying to escape.

“Baby, Baby, it’s me. Derek. It’s Derek!” 

I go limp and blink, breaking down into tears as I see Derek is the one holding me and then the world goes black.


	7. Three Is Company Too (Derek/Female Reader/Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Slight Sterek.

Three Is Company Too

 

“I don’t get why we’re driving to a different town.” I mutter, squirming in the passenger seat of Stiles’ Jeep.

“Better pizza there. Plus, we haven’t even left Beacon Hills yet.” Stiles laughs.

“Yeah well, when I said I wanted to spend some time alone with my boyfriend this wasn’t what I meant.” I huff, crossing my arms grumpily.

He chuckles at me, knowing that I’m just pretending to grumble. In actuality I like going on drives like this with him. Plus, it’s just nice to be alone with him without pack members or deadly monsters trying to kill us. I smile at him, unable to continue pretending and he gives me that lopsided grin of his. 

“Pull over a minute.” I say softly, a wicked plan forming in my head.

“You okay?” He asks, pulling over with a worried look on his face.

“Yes.” I say with a grin, undoing my seatbelt. 

He looks at me with curiosity as I shift, until I straddle his lap and he realises what I’m doing. I grin at him before I lower my head and kiss him hungrily. He moans into my mouth and grips my hips, making me grind against him. It’s my turn to moan as my core rubs against his bulge through his jeans and my panties, making me so glad I wore a skirt today. He kisses down my jaw and nibbles along my neck, making me whine and I can feel myself soaking through my underwear. He kisses down further, trailing along the line of my cleavage.  
He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it off me roughly. I gasp as his hands grasp my breasts through my bra and squeezes them roughly. I reach down and undo his trousers, releasing his hard on and he groans. I pump my hand up and down his shaft a couple of times but then he growls and pushes my hands away. He grabs my panties and tugs them to the side.   
He lines himself up with my entrance and I sink down on him, moaning as he fills me. As soon as he’s deep inside me he grabs my hips again, making me move on him. I whimper and my hands clasp the back of his head. He buries his face between my breasts, licking and biting every inch of skin he can reach.   
I whimper and moan as he makes me ride him faster, driving me crashing into a mind melting orgasm. I scream his name, nails digging into his scalp as I cum all over him. My pussy clenching around him causes him to fall over the edge too, gasping my name into my shoulder as he fills me.  
As I come back down I rest my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around me gently. I lay butterfly kisses along his neck as we both pant for breath.

“Oh my fucking God!” Stiles suddenly cries, tensing.

“What?!” I cry, turning my head to see what he’s looking at. 

I gasp as I see Derek watching us through the windscreen with a smirk. I cover my breasts with my arms as I clamber off Stiles, glaring at Derek. Stiles shoves his cock back into his trousers, zipping them up so fast I worry he’ll catch himself. He grabs my top from where he threw it and hands it back to me then gets out of the Jeep to yell at Derek. I pull my top on and get out too.

“What the fuck, Derek?!” I yell.

“I heard you were going for pizza and I figured I could catch a ride and come with you. Get my own pizza seeing as you all keep getting pineapple on yours.” He says with a sneer.

“And when you saw what we were doing, you thought what? Oh, free show?” Stiles snaps.

“Hey you two put it on display.” Derek smirks.

“Dick.” I mutter, getting back into the Jeep.

“Babe, after what I just saw you can play with mine anytime.” Derek smirks, getting into the backseat.

“In your dreams.” I snarl as Stiles shouts too.

“Probably.” Derek whispers in my ear as Stiles starts driving.

I just ignore him and the way my pussy clenches at his words.

“You know the saying is two’s company and three’s a crowd, right?” Stiles snaps at Derek.

“Three can be company too.” Derek chuckles.

We drive the rest of the way in silence.

 

 

“How about seven minutes in heaven?” Scott says.

“No I don’t think so.” I say quickly, glancing at Derek.

“You’re normally up for it.” Stiles grins.

“Yeah but we’re surrounded by werewolves that can hear everything that happens!” I laugh, trying hard not to let the way Derek is staring at me get to me.

Ever since he caught Stiles and I in the Jeep he’s been extra interested in me and it’s starting to make me jittery. It’s like I’m prey and I’m being stalked by a predator. I bite my lip to stop from laughing out loud at that thought when I realise that’s exactly what’s happening.

“We won’t listen in.” Scott grins.

“Okay then.” I sigh, realising I’ve lost the argument.

The whole pack is at Scott’s, hanging out and having fun as his Mom is on the nightshift. We each write our names down on a slip of paper and place it into a bowl that Scott grabbed from the kitchen. He points the bowl to me and I grab a piece of paper, grinning as I read Stiles’ name on it.   
Stiles grabs my hand and drags me to the closet with a big grin. We get locked inside and immediately start kissing, hands running all over each other. I push him against the wall and drop to my knees in front of him with a grin. He stares down at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open as I undo his jeans and pull his already hard cock out.   
I hear his mouth shut with a snap of teeth as he whines when I push my mouth down his shaft. I moan at his taste and glance up. He’s closed his eyes and his head has fallen back against the wall. He’s stretched one arm out to brace himself against the walls and his other hand buries itself in my hair. I begin to bob my head up and down, sucking him hard. He whines and begins to buck into my throat. I gag for a second but then relax my jaw and throat, letting him fuck my throat until he whimpers and cums. I swallow everything and lick him clean until he begs me to stop because he’s too sensitive. I stand back up and he pulls me closer for a soul devouring kiss.

“Seven minutes is up!!” Scott yells from the other side of the door.

“You didn’t get to cum.” Stiles says breathlessly.

“Maybe later.” I smile with a wink.

“Oh definitely!” He grins, following me out of the closet and back to the pack.

Everyone has a turn and nothing really interesting happens except a laugh at the look on Scott’s and Isaac’s faces when they get each other, twice in a row! Eventually the bowl makes it to Derek but I’m not really paying any attention at this point. I’m curled up against Stiles sleepily. Therefore, it takes a minute for me to register that everyone is looking at me expectantly.

“What?” I ask, sitting upright and ignoring Stiles’ chuckle.

“Derek pulled your name out.” Scott laughs.

“What?” I gasp, looking at Derek.

“Come on.” Derek says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

I through a look over my shoulder at Stiles but he’s just grinning at me. We get locked in the closet and I just stand there with my back to the wall and my arms crossed over my chest. He smirks and steps closer to me.

“How the hell out of everyone did you get me?” I snap.

“I smelt your scent on the paper with your name on it.” He whispers.

My arms drop and I stare at him in shock, mouth hanging open. Before I know what’s happening, my wrists are pinned to the wall above my head by one of his hands and his mouth is on mine. I moan as his tongue pushes into my mouth and tangles with mine. His hand runs along the waist of my jeans and I whimper into his mouth as his hand slips inside them, pressing against my mound.

“I could smell your arousal from the moment you left the closet last time.” He growls in my ear.

“Stop! I’m with Stiles!” I whimper, unable to resist the way his teeth nip at my neck.

“We’re just playing a game.” He shrugs.

I gasp as his fingers finally slip under my panties, rubbing my clit. He rubs in fast little circles and I feel myself rushing towards my climax. When my moans become a little loud Derek places his other hand over my mouth, staring at me as I begin to fall over the edge. My hands drop from above me, one tangling in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder. He moves his hand so he can thrust two fingers into my pussy and I come apart.   
My eyes squeeze shut as I cry into his hand. He doesn’t stop thrusting into me until I begin to come down, panting for air and clinging to him to stay upright. He pulls his hand out of my jeans and sucks his fingers clean, growling at the taste of my arousal.

“Time’s up!” Scott yells, unlocking the door.

I look at Derek, horrified over what just happened, and before he can say anything I run from the house, not even paying attention to where I’m going. It takes two blocks before I realise that Stiles is following me.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles gasps, grabbing me.

“I did… I let Derek… Oh God, Stiles, I’m so sorry!” I gasp, tears flooding my eyes.

“It’s okay! It’s okay. I know you’re attracted to him and you’ve been curious ever since he made that suggestion the night he caught us. I also know what he did in that closet. He already told me what he was going to do. I love you and I know you love me and as long as those two things never change, I don’t care about anything else.” Stiles says, more seriously than I’ve ever seen him before.

I freeze for a second but then throw myself at him in a huge hug, glad I haven’t lost him. He walks me home and we spend the night together, wrapped around each other.

 

 

Three weeks later, there’s a pack meeting at Derek’s loft. I’ve been doing my best to avoid him since that night at Scott’s. I walk up to the building, blinking at the fact that only Stiles’ and Derek’s cars are there. I must have got the time wrong when Stiles called me. Or Stiles got the time wrong, he was rather excited in fact. I shake my head and head to Derek’s front door, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Before I can even knock on the door, Derek opens it.

“Shit! You scared me!” I snap.

“Sorry.” He smirks.

I push passed him and walk inside, smiling as I spot Stiles sitting on a chair. He seems really nervous and I gasp as Derek walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I try to pull away but whilst my attention has been on Derek, Stiles has walked up in front of me. I moan as he presses his body against mine and kisses me gently. Derek’s hands slide so he can grip my hips and I gasp as he presses his erection against my ass. 

“What is going on? I thought you said there was a pack meeting?” I gasp, pulling my head back from Stiles.

“Yeah, I may have lied a little to get you here.” Stiles says sheepishly.

“We talked and decided that maybe three can be company after all.” Derek whispers in my ear.

“What?” I pant, mind fizzling at the touch of their bodies against mine.

“Relax, we’ve got you.” Stiles says with a gentle smile.

“If you don’t want this, just say and we’ll stop.” Derek growls against my neck.

I can’t think, I can’t speak. I just make little moans and gasps as they each kiss me. Stiles kisses my lips as Derek kisses along my neck. My hands scrunch in Stiles’ hair and I whimper into his mouth as they both press into me harder. Stiles’ hands grab the bottom of my top and pull it up, over my head, making everyone separate. As soon as my top is gone Stiles unclasps my bra and Derek drops to his knees to pull my jeans down. I cry out as Stiles sucks one of my nipples into his mouth as soon as my bra is gone. Derek bites down on my ass as soon as he pulls my panties off. 

“Stiles?” I ask, still unsure of exactly what’s going on.

“It’s okay.” He smiles reassuringly, looking into my eyes so I can tell he means it.

“Then you two are wearing way too many clothes.” I gasp, pulling away with a flirtatious smile.

I walk over to Derek’s bed, looking over my shoulder at them, and then crawl onto it. I lay on my back with my legs spread and feel a rush as I see them both staring at me hungrily. My head is still spinning but I’ve never been one to turn down fun and looking at the both of them, dishevelled and aroused, makes me so aroused I can already feel my juices running down my ass crack to the bed. I place a finger in my mouth, smiling around it, and then slide my hand down. As it grazes over my breast I arch with a gasp but continue sliding it down. I bite my lip as I push a finger against my clit, moaning from the pleasure. 

“Shit!” Stiles gasps, falling over as he tries to pull all of his clothes off at once.

“Fuck!” Derek growls, eyes changing colour.

Derek pulls off his clothes, quickly but gracefully, and then crawls on the bed. I place my foot on his chest and stop him there. He frowns at me and I smirk. I shake my head and use my other hand to push two fingers into my core. I arch with a moan and hear Derek growl.

“She likes teasing, don’t you baby?” Stiles groans as he sits on the end of the bed.

“You enjoy it.” I pant.

“Oh hell yes I do!” Stiles gasps.

“I don’t.” Derek growls.

I cry out as Derek lunges at me, pushing my leg out of his way. He grabs my wrists and pulls them away. I scream as he lowers his face and licks up my slit. Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek’s impatience and crawls up the bed. He leans down and starts to suck on one of my nipples. I arch with a cry and one hand grabs Stiles hair and the other grabs Derek’s hair as Derek sucks on my clit, biting down slightly as he does.  
I arch with a cry as I cum in a rush, Derek growling as he laps up my juices. Stiles groans as he watches my face change with my orgasm. I go limp and gasp for air as I come back down.

“Switch!” Stiles snaps, shoving Derek.

Derek smirks at him and then looks at me as he licks my juices from around his mouth. I shout in shock as Derek suddenly flips me over onto my hands and knees. Derek chuckles and crawls up the bed to my head, kneeling in front of me and grabbing my hair. He pulls my mouth down on his cock and I moan at the taste of him. Stiles suddenly pushes his tongue into my core and I cry out, accidentally pushing my mouth down Derek’s shaft further so he ends up buried in my throat. I gag and choke and try to pull away but Derek keeps me there for a few seconds.  
Stiles begins to thrusts his tongue in and out of my pussy as he presses a thumb on my clit. I whimper around Derek and Derek gasps at the feeling of the vibrations. Derek’s rough treatment mixed with Stiles’ knowledgeable touches shoves me into another climax in almost record time. My cries cause Derek to cums too. He buries his cock deep and cums in great spurts, howling at the ceiling. I swallow every drop and lick him clean, whimpering from oversensitivity as Stiles continues to lap my cum up.  
Derek releases my hair and I slump down. I whine as they swap places and Stiles pulls my head up by the hair. I lick my lips and immediately swallow his cock down into my throat, just the way he likes. Stiles grips my hair tighter and whines as I bob up and down him, sucking tightly. Derek runs a hand down my ass and then grips my hips, slowly pushing his cock into my pussy.   
I hear Stiles moan and I glance up to see him watching Derek’s dick disappearing inside me. I have a second where I think he may be more turned on by what Derek’s doing than I am but then Derek is buried deep inside me and all I can do is quiver with need. Derek growls and I can feel claws digging into my hips. I whimper and Derek begins to pound into me, sounding like an animal.   
Every time Derek slams into me it pushes my mouth down Stiles’ cock even more. Stiles whimpers and his cock twitches so I know he’s close. Derek pounds into me even harder and I swipe my tongue over Stiles’ slit. Stiles cries my name and cums, filling my mouth with hot spurts. I swallow and lick him clean until he whimpers and flops back on the bed.   
Derek grabs my hair and pulls me up, grabbing my throat with one hand so I’m pinned to his chest. He continues to fuck me, making my breasts bounce. Stiles looks up at us and whines as he sees my breasts and then he gasps as he realises he can see Derek’s dick disappearing in and out of me.

“See how he likes seeing me fuck you? It turns him on. That’s why he agreed to this.” Derek whispers in my ear.

“Derek!” I gasp, feeling arousal coiling tight again.

“He likes seeing you get fucked by me but it’s not just because of you. It’s because he likes seeing me naked, don’t you Stiles?” Derek growls.

Stiles just looks away, biting his lip.

“Stiles?” I gasp.

“Yes.” Stiles hisses, still refusing to look at me.

“Stiles, come here.” I gasp.

He does as I ask and I moan as Derek doesn’t slow down his thrusts at all. I pull Stiles down for a hungry kiss and he moans as my tongue swirls with his. I grab his hand and move it between my legs so he can feel Derek’s cock sliding in and out of me. Stiles gasps and pulls away to look at me in shock.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too.” He gasps.

Stiles moves his hand so he can rub my clit and I drop my head back on Derek’s shoulder. I reach up and pull both guys heads closer together and they realise what I want. Derek growls and Stiles’ breathing speeds up as their lips meet. I whine as I see them kissing each other roughly, tongues tangling and they each grab the other’s head to pull each other closer. The sight pushes me over the edge and I cum, screaming incoherently, gushing over Derek’s cock and Stiles’ fingers. Derek groans and I feel him cum too, filling me up so much I can feel his cum mix with Stiles’ and my own then running down my thighs.   
I think I must black out for a second because the next thing I know, I’m lying on my side being spooned by Derek and I’m snuggled up against Stiles’ chest. We all run our hands over each other, learning each other’s bodies. I drift off to sleep, thinking we can figure out all the complicated stuff tomorrow.


	8. All Mine Now 2 (Void Stiles/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Rapefic.
> 
> Written for a Tumblr user.

All Mine Now 2

 

I just keep running, hoping I can get to safety. There’s only one place, one person, who can make me feel safe now. Derek. I need Derek. I sob and I glance down at my thighs as I run. I feel disgusted as I see blood and Stiles’ semen running down them. I want to scrub in bleach but I know I can’t stop until I reach Derek.   
I hear a noise behind me and I let out a strangled scream as I speed up even more. Suddenly I’m grabbed from behind and I just blindly start screaming and kicking, trying to escape.

“Baby, Baby, it’s me. Derek. It’s Derek!”

I go limp and blink, breaking down into tears as I see Derek is the one holding me and then the world goes black.

I scream as I sit bolt upright in bed. Someone wraps their arms around me and it takes me a few seconds to realise it’s Derek. I cling to him crying as he rubs my back.

“It’s okay it was just a nightmare.” He whispers.

“A-a nightmare? It was only a nightmare? But it felt so real.” I gasp, pulling away and rushing to my mirror to look for bruises.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Derek asks, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I had a nightmare that…someone kidnapped and r-raped me.” I whisper, horrified and strangely unwilling to say it was Stiles.

“I’d never allow that to happen.” He growls.

“I know, it just felt so real.” I smile, turning around in his arms.

He smiles back at me and then lowers his head to kiss me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan as he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and whimper as he kisses and nibbles down my neck. His hands slide up my top as he turns us back around and lowers me to the bed. He pulls my top up and off my body, making me moan as his hands run over my breasts. He pulls my shorts off quickly and I moan as my wet core rubs against his boxer covered erection.

“Derek, fuck me, please!” I gasp, wanting to wipe away the lingering feelings of my nightmare.

“As you wish, Baby.” He whispers in my ear.

He pulls his cock out of his boxers and slowly pushes into my entrance. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders. He buries himself deep and I whimper as he freezes, giving me a chance to adjust for him. He leans down and kisses me hungrily, nipping my bottom lip until I open for him. Our tongues battle and then he begins to thrust in and out of my slowly at first but then faster as my pussy stretches open for him.

“Derek, please!” I gasp, desperate to shake the memories of my nightmare.

He growls and his eyes change as he speeds up, pounding into me hard and fast. I feel myself reaching my edge as he slams into my g-spot every single thrust. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum, eyes sliding shut from the pleasure. I feel him freeze above me and grunt as he cums too. 

“I told you I could make it fun.”

I freeze at the voice, it’s not Derek’s voice. I suddenly feel all the aches and pains I was expecting to feel when I woke up. I slowly open my eyes, dreading what I’m going to see. A sob breaks from my throat as I stare into Stiles’ eyes. I look around and I’m back in the barn not my bedroom. I look at him as the world crumbles around me.

“Nogitsune, remember? I can create illusions. I have to say, apparently I do a really good Derek.” He smirks.

“Nononononononononono!” I start to hyperventilate.

He just smirks at me, his dark evil eyes staring into mine. I push at him but he doesn’t budge. I start to hit at him but he just chuckles and pins my hands by my head, still buried inside me. I try to struggle and thrash but he’s too strong.

“Let me go!” I scream.

“Never. You are mine! You will always be mine! There is no escape for you!” He snarls at me.

He gets up off me and I whimper in pain as he slides out of me. I jump up but then wobble as I go woozy. He grabs my arm and gentle steers me back down so I’m sitting on the bed.

“Don’t touch me!” I snap, pulling my arm from his grasp.

“You need food and water. I’ll get you some.” He says sweetly.

“I don’t want anything from you!” I hiss weakly.

“You need food or you’ll die.” He snaps.

“Good.” I whisper, curling up on my side in the foetal position.

“Not good. I want you, which means you need to be whole and healthy.” He snarls, leaning over me.

“You’ve kidnapped me, raped me, battered and bruised and torn me and now you’re going to pretend you give a shit about me?!” I laugh.

“I’m going to get you food. I’m putting a spell on the place so you can’t escape.” He says sternly before walking out.

He can say all he wants; I’m still going to try to escape. Unfortunately, I’m too weak from exhaustion, dehydration, hunger and pain. Guess I’ll have to play nice until I can figure out an escape plan.

 

 

Two days later I’m getting my strength back. I’ve been eating the food HE brings me. HE brought me some clothes and hasn’t touched me again so I’m almost completely healed. I’m biding my time, waiting for the perfect time to escape. 

“Hello, Princess, I brought you pancakes.” Stiles smiles as he walks in.

“I’m not hungry.” I snap.

“Eat. Now!” He demands, his eyes filling with that evil look.

“No!” I snap, pushing the plate away.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?! I try to treat you the way Stiles would but you just keep fighting me!” He yells angrily, striding away and then storming back to me.

“I don’t know, maybe let me go.” I growl, looking up at him from my seat on the floor.

“No! You are mine! I’m not letting you go and get off the floor.” He sighs.

“There’s nowhere else to sit.” I mumble, looking at the ground as I pick at the pancakes.

“There’s the bed.” He snaps, gesturing to it.

I shudder as I look at it and then shake my head. He kneels down in front of me and for a moment it seems like it’s Stiles looking at me. I feel tears prick my eyes as I realise that Stiles will never be Stiles again. Even if he’s saved from the Nogitsune, he’ll never forgive himself for this if he remembers it.

“You’re worried for Stiles. How sweet. You know, he likes what I do to you. He screams and shouts at me for doing it but he still enjoys it.” He smirks.

“You let him see what you’re doing? You son of a bitch!” I snarl.

He grabs my hair, yanking harshly, making me cry out as he leans in really close.

“Says the werewolves whore, right?” He hisses at me.

“That werewolf acts more humane than you do.” I snap.

He grabs my throat with the other hand and I gasp as he chokes me slightly. He leans even closer and licks along my lips, making me whine in disgust. He pulls back and smiles smugly.

“How about we give you a shower?” He asks sweetly.

“I can shower myself.” I say gently, hoping that he calms down.

“But it’ll be so much more fun if I help.” He whispers.

“No!” I scream as he drags me over to the shower.

“C’mon Princess, let’s get you clean.” He grins.

“No!” I scream, hitting out suddenly.

I get lucky enough to land a decent blow and he goes down hard, hitting his head on the ground. I blink and then realise he’s unconscious. I reach down to his pocket and grab the keys for the barn door. I run over to the door and unlock it, not hesitating as I run outside.   
Unfortunately, I only get a couple of steps before I’m tackled from behind. I land hard and struggle as HE tries to pin me down. I catch sight of a rope in his hand and I cry out, trying to push him off me. I scream even louder as he manages to grab my wrists and tie them behind my back. I try to struggle even harder as he places a gag in my mouth and ties it behind my head.   
He gets off me and starts to turn me over and starts to drag me back. I kick out and knock him over again. I squirm up to my knees and try to scurry over the incline as I hear Derek and Scott’s voices calling my name. I’m so close. I start moving faster and then try to call out as Stiles grabs me again. I can’t make much noise through the gag but I swear I here Derek and Scott stop talking for a second. My heart soars with hope but then plummets as Stiles hits me hard and the world goes black.

 

 

I slowly blink awake and look around. I’m in the barn again, on the bed. I try to sit up but I realise I’m tied down. My wrists and ankles are each tied to a bed post so I’m spread-eagled on the bed. I’m also still gagged. I begin to struggle against my bonds but I can’t get free. 

“I told you from the beginning that if you behaved it’d be fun and if you didn’t, I’d make you pay.” Stiles growls as he walks into my line of sight.

I struggle even more as it registers that we’re both naked and he’s already aroused. I try to scream through my gag but he just smirks at me, killing any hope that I have that Derek and Scott are still in the area. I begin to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks as sobs tear their way through the gag. 

“Shut up! I’m sick of your snivelling.” He snarls, crawling onto the bed.

I try to scream at him to stop, to let me go, but it all comes out muffled because of the cloth in my mouth. He licks a wet swipe up my slit and I whimper, bile rising in my throat. He looks up at me and I squeeze my eyes shut, turning my head away.

“Look at me, My Little Slut. Now!” He shouts.

I sob again and shake my head. He viciously bites down on my thigh and I look at him wide eyed as I scream into the gag from the pain. He chuckles at my reaction and then crawls up my body. He leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, making me whimper. I feel his fingers probing at my entrance and I tense, waiting for what comes next. He pushes two fingers inside me and I cry out from the pain of feeling him stretching me.

“So wet when you thought it was Derek yet so dry for me. I have to admit I kind of prefer it when you’re dry and fighting.” He grins manically.

His fingers continue to thrust into me, probing me harshly. I whimper and try to move away from his hand but he just chuckles, uncaring of the pain he’s already causing. I continue to sob as I feel myself become nauseated by his violation, helpless and unable to move. He leans down, looking gleeful, and licks up my tears. He moans at the taste and I go limp from relief as he removes his fingers.  
That is until I feel him line his cock up with my core. I tense again and starts trying to plead through the gag, eyes wide with fear. He sucks a mark into the skin of my neck and then slams into me, seeming to enjoy the way I arch with a scream of agony. I feel my pussy stretch and tear as he fills me, hitting my cervix with a bruising force. I sob and plead as he begins to pound into me, sounds muffled by the gag.  
My eyes and cheeks burn from tears as I watch his face twist in pleasure, hearing him grunting and groaning as he fucks me. My thighs feel wet but I know it’s blood and not arousal. He speeds up slightly and I gasp from pain as it causes even more tearing and bruising. His hands are sliding all over my body and I feel myself slip, mind drifting as I go numb. I can’t fight, I can’t resist, so I just let my mind wander as I try to ignore what he’s doing. He freezes above me as he cums, making me wince at the feeling of his seed hitting my inner walls.

“Such a good whore for me.” He pants in my ear as he comes back down.

He pulls out, making me whine in pain. He undoes my restraints and removes my gag, stroking his hand over my body as he smiles at me in contentment. I flip over to my side and throw up on the floor. He runs his hand through my hair, cooing at me as my stomach empties itself. When I’ve finished I try to slide away from him but he won’t let me.

“Come on Princess, let’s get you cleaned up. I’m sorry for hurting you but maybe next time you’ll behave.” He says gently.

I stay limp as he lifts me up and carries me to the shower. I stay numb and limp as he washes me gently, praising my good behaviour. Once I’m washed and dried he lays down on the bed with me and wraps me in his arms. I’m never going to get free. At that realisation, the world goes black and all I can do is hope I never wake up again.


	9. The Right One (Scott Mccall/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Tumblr blog called scottstiles-daily.

The Right One

 

“Hi, Babe.” I say happily to my boyfriend Theo.

“Oh, hi.” He says coldly, barely even looking at me.

I frown in confusion at the way he just responded. He’s normally a lot happier to see me. 

“Is…everything okay?” I ask worriedly.

“Yeah.” He snaps, slamming his locker closed.

“Theo?!” I call as he strides away without a backward glance.

I hurry after him, figuring he must just be having a bad day. I sit at my usual desk and wait for him to sit next to me like normal but he sits at a desk at the other end of the room from me.

“Hey, everything okay?” Scott asks, leaning over from his desk and ignoring Stiles’ joke.

“Yeah, sure.” I smile weakly.

“You sure? You seem upset and Theo isn’t sitting next to you like normal.” Scott says with a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” I shrug.

Scott goes to say something else, ignoring Stiles’ tapping his arm, but just then the teacher calls out for class to start. Theo’s behaviour continues throughout the day but I still figure he’s just having a bad day until after school. I go to the school entrance to meet him like normal but he’s already leaving.

“Hey, Theo, wait!” I call, catching his arm.

“What?” He snaps.

“Have I done something wrong?” I ask quietly.

“Why do you think that?” He snaps coldly.

“Because you’ve been off with me all day.” I sigh.

“Well, maybe you should just stop being so fucking clingy.” He snarls, pulling out of my grip and walking away.

I feel tears slipping down my cheeks as he walks away. What did I do wrong? He’s never said anything about me being clingy before.

“Hey! Hey? What’s wrong?” Scott asks, voice going from cheerful to worried as he spots my tears.

“N-nothing.” I sniff, wiping at my cheeks.

“Come on, you’re coming back to mine so you can tell me what’s wrong.” Scott says gently.

We walk back to his in a comfortable silence and spend the rest of the evening chatting and watching movies. By the end of the night, he’s convinced me that Theo is just being stupid and I’m feeling a lot better.

 

 

Two weeks later and I’m so sick of Theo’s shit! He’s been avoiding me or arguing with me every single day and I can’t do it anymore. I’ve ended up at Scott’s every night, crying on his shoulder and now I think he’s had enough of me too. He keeps going weird when I walk up to him or he avoids me. Even Stiles is ignoring me. I can no longer ignore Theo’s accusations that there’s something wrong with me, that I annoy people until they can’t stand me anymore.   
It’s the end of school and all I want to do is grab my stuff from my locker, head home, curl up and cry. Unfortunately, when I reach my locker I see Scott and Stiles waiting there. I can’t deal with their crap right now so I turn around and walk a different way out of school.

“Hey!” Scott calls, catching up with me.

“You used your werewolf senses to find me.” I snap.

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been acting like an idiot but I swear it has nothing to do with you! Stiles and I found out something but we’ve been trying to prove it before we told you.” He says softly.

“Told me what?” I ask, noticing Stiles standing behind Scott.

They hesitate and look at each other, making the bad feeling in my stomach spin worse. 

“Just tell me!” I snap, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

“We’ll show you.” Stiles says softly, almost sympathetically.

I let Scott grab my hand and they lead me along a path at the side of the school. I reach an isolated spot and I gasp as I feel my heart breaking. Standing in front of us, making out together, is Malia and Theo! I gasp for air, feeling like I can’t catch my breath as tears stream down my face. Scott wraps his arm around my waist to support me and I clutch Stiles’ hand, trying to comfort him too.   
Malia and Theo spin and stare at us, Malia at least having the decency to look ashamed. Theo just stands there with a small smirk and before I know it, I’m pulling away from the guys and striding toward him. He looks smug right up to the point where my fist connects with his face. He snarls at me, partially changing, but Scott jumps between us in his full alpha mode. 

“You deserved it. Leave her alone!” Scott growls.

Theo steps back but he doesn’t look happy about it. Scott grips my arm and gently leads me away. When we get into Stiles’ jeep we just drive in silence until we reach Scott’s. We spend the night watching stupid movies and eating junk food, laughing and having fun, trying to ignore the pain that’s tearing me apart.

 

 

A month later, I’m finally over Theo. I can’t believe I let him treat me that way for so long. I head towards my locker and spot Scott waiting for me. My heart does a little flip as he smiles at me. We’ve become closer over this last month, spending most of our time together. He really was there for me and I’ve found my feelings growing for him. I take a deep breath and walk up to him.

“Hey, what are you doing? I didn’t realise we were hanging out tonight.” I grin.

“I ended up with some free time so I figured you could come to mine for movies and snacks.” Scott smiles, eyes twinkling.

“Cool. Sounds fun to me.” I reply happily.

We head to his house and we end up watching a string of cheesy movies and eating junk food. It gets stupidly late and I start to fall asleep, curled against Scott’s chest. 

“I should head home.” I yawn.

“You can stay here?” Scott suggests.

“I’d have to sleep naked because I haven’t got any pj’s.” I laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” He states.

“Y…Wait! What?” I gasp, suddenly wide awake.

I pull away and stare at him. He looks at me for a second, looking like he’s trying to decide whether to tell me the truth or cover his slip. 

“Fuck it!” He growls.

I open my mouth to ask what he meant but Scott grabs the back of my neck and pulls me towards him as his lips crash down on mine. I freeze in shock, pushing against his chest, for a second but then I melt into his kiss with a moan. His hand moves from the back of my neck and grips my hair. I gasp as he pulls my head back so he can kiss down my neck. My hands grip his shoulders and I groan as he bites down over my pulse point, licking over the sore spot afterwards. 

“Scott!” I gasp.

He growls and grabs my hips, lifting me so that I’m straddling his lap. His mouth slides down until he can bury his face in my cleavage. I moan and grip his hair, fingers sliding through his silky locks. His hands grip the bottom of my top and slide it up my body, breaking away long enough to pull it over my head. His hands immediately go to the clasp of my bra and slide it off my arms.

“Fuck! Scott!” I cry as his mouth sucks on one of my nipples.

One of his hands knead my other breast and all I can do is cling to him and whine. My hips begin to move on their own accord, grinding over his lap. I squeak as he suddenly stands up, lifting me with him. He kisses me again, tongue sliding between my lips, as he walks. I’m so lost in the sensations that I’m not even aware of reaching his room. I yelp in shock as he drops me onto his bed and I bounce. He stands above me, panting for air. I bite my bottom lip as I stare up at him, watching his eyes change to his alpha eyes.   
I have no idea what this actually means to him but I don’t care, I just want this so much. I push my trousers and panties down my legs, glad that I removed my shoes and socks earlier, and then lay there waiting for his next move. His eyes rake my whole body and I see that his claws and fangs have grown. I get impatient, wanting his body on mine, so I decide to tease him.  
I place my hand between my legs, moaning as it touches my clit, and opening my legs wide enough for Scott to see what I’m doing. I hear a growl rumble through his chest and I gasp at the sound and the feral look in his eyes. I moan as I speed my fingers up, feeling arousal coil in my stomach as I get closer to my edge. 

“You look fucking fantastic like that.” He groans.

“I’d look better taking your cock, Alpha.” I gasp, back arching.

Scott snarls at me and begins to literally rip his clothes off. I stop all movements as I watch him, breath speeding up at his body. He suddenly pounces over the top of me and I gasp as he lands between my legs. He grabs my wrists, pinning them by my head as the tip of his cock slides through my soaked folds. 

“Alpha please, show me who the big bad wolf is.” I whisper seductively, rubbing my hips against him.

“You sure about this?” He gasps, vibrating as he fights against his urges.

“Fuck me Scott.” I snap, need driving me insane.

He gives me a full toothy grin, reminding me of the wolf he is, and then thrusts inside my core. I scream with pleasure as he stretches me open, filling my pussy more than anyone ever has. I can feel his shaft dragging against my inner walls even though I’m soaking wet. My blood feels like it’s boiling in my veins and my head is spinning from the pleasure. He freezes as he’s buried deep, allowing me to adjust.  
Scott drops his head, burying his face against my neck. He sniffs my scent, moaning, and then bites down hard enough to bruise. I cry out, pulling against his hold on my wrists. I wrap my legs around his hips and he begins to pull out. I cry out as he slams back in with a bruising force. He pulls back and stares into my eyes as he fucks me, cock rubbing over my g-spot with every move.   
It’s not long before his pace has me screaming his name as I cum, room filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and our moans. Scott howls as my clenching pussy drags his orgasm from him too. I whine as his hot seed fills me up. My eyes slam shut as I see flashes of colour behind my eyelids.  
Scott releases my wrists, dropping to his elbows as we pant for air. My eyes blink open and all I can do is stare into his soft brown eyes in wonder. He smiles gently at me and then lays a loving kiss on my lips. I run my hands up into his hair, holding him close.

“I love you.” He whispers as we pull away for air.

“You do?” I ask, shocked at his words.

“Yes. I have done for ages but you were with Theo so I couldn’t tell you. Does it make me a bad person that I was a little happy when you both broke up?” He asks sheepishly.

“Kinda, I was pretty devastated.” I smile.

“Oh, that part was bad!” He says, panicking slightly.

I burst out laughing, making him gasp as my laughter causes my walls to clench around his cock. I moan as I feel him hardening again.

“Really?” I ask, shocked.

“Werewolf.” He smirks.

“I love you too.” I grin.

He grins and kisses me again, hips already starting move against me again.


	10. Lonely (Chris Argent/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Bellatrix.

Lonely

 

I gasp as Chris slams my back into his front door. Our kiss doesn’t break as he tries to unlock the door, making us both laugh as we trip when the door suddenly swings open. He kicks it shut and pulls me along to his bedroom. As soon as we get there we begin to pull off each other’s clothes. There’s no sentiment behind any of our actions, no emotions except loneliness. He’s still grieving for his wife and Allison, I’m still missing Derek now he’s left town for good.   
Once we’re both naked, Chris shoves me down on my back on the bed. He straddles my waist and then reaches out and opens his bedside drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. I bite my lip as he attaches the cuffs to the headboard and my wrists, cuffing me in place. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers, lust blown eyes boring into mine.

“Yes. Always figured you weren’t the vanilla type.” I grin.

He slides down a little so he’s straddling my thighs and smirks at me. He leans down to kiss me hungrily and I moan into his mouth as his hands slide down my body. His palms scrape over my nipples, making me moan at the roughness of his skin. I try to jerk my hips up but all that does is make his cock press against my mound.

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckles, nipping along my jaw and down my neck. 

“Then fuck me already!” I whine, writhing under his mouth and hands as much as I can.

“You sure?” He gasps, grinding against me.

“Yes!” I snap, back arching as he begins to lick and nip over my breasts.

He groans as he pulls away to grab a condom, already having been told that I’m on antibiotics so my pill may not be effective. I whine as he rolls it on and then slowly pushes inside me. 

“So tight.” He hisses between clenched teeth.

“Chris.” I whine, bucking my hips up.

“Fuck! So good!” He groans.

“Yes! Fuck me, please!” I moan, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He gasps and begins to thrust in and out, pounding me into the mattress. I tug on my restraints and arch with a cry as he pinches and twists my nipples harshly. I can already feel that coil tightening in my abdomen.

“Gonna cum already?” Chris smirks.

“You’re not that good.” I grin up at him, even as I feel that I’m close.

Chris lifts his eyebrow at me and then raises up onto his knees. He grips my hips and lifts them slightly, slamming into my g-spot with every thrust. I scream his name as I cum suddenly, pussy clenching around him. He groans and begins to fuck me even harder. He leans down, mouth crashing onto mine, swallowing all my noises as the pleasure rips through me. He freezes above me, groaning into my mouth as I feel his cock twitching, letting me know he’s coming too.   
He collapses over me and we just lay there panting for air. When he can move again, he undoes my wrists and pulls out of me gently. He goes to dispose of his condom and curses.

“What’s wrong?” I call tiredly.

“Damn thing ripped as I took it off.” He grimaces, coming back to the bed.

“At least it ripped after we finished.” I chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He grins, collapsing on the bed next to me.

“So, is this where I leave then?” I ask with a smile.

“No. Stay the night.” He sighs tiredly, pulling me into his chest.

We fall asleep together and in the morning, I head home.

 

 

Four weeks later, my heart is in my throat and I think I might just pass out or throw up. I stare at the thing in my hand as I pick up my phone and dial a number.

“Hey, you okay?” Chris’ voice says as he answers.

“I’m pregnant.” I state numbly into the phone.

Silence stretches between us and all I can think is ‘Fuck!’


	11. Mating Need (Peter Hale/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Moonlover19

Mating Need

The nerve of that man! I can’t believe he just did that! For days Peter has done nothing but avoid me or be mean to me and yet he thinks he can act like a jealous idiot when I talk to the mailman! I grab a bag and start stuffing my stuff into it, ignoring Peter as he storms into the room.

“What are you doing?” He demands with a growl.

“Packing.” I snap, not even looking at him.

“I can see that but why?” He growls, stepping closer.

“Because I’m leaving!” I shout, whirling on him.

“No!” He shouts, hurling my bag from the bed into the wall.

I glare at him and try to step around him to reach my bag but he blocks my way.

“Dammit Peter! Move!” I cry, pushing at his chest.

“No. You’re not leaving. You belong here. With me.” He says with that icy calm tone that normally has people quaking in fear.

“I am not a possession and I am not staying.” I hiss, not intimidated in the slightest.

He lets out a pure animal roar and suddenly I’m on the bed with him on top of me. We kiss violently, both too angry to be gentle but we like that anyway. We pull at each other’s clothes, both desperately needing one last time together before it all ends. I throw my head back with a cry as he bites down on my neck, never enough to break the skin. He growls and our clothes suddenly get shredded by impatient wolf claws.

“Mine.” He snarls, slamming his cock deep inside me.

“No, I’m not!” I gasp, even as I wrap my arms and legs around him and move my hips to his thrusts.

“Mine. All mine.” He growls, fangs growing and eyes changing colour.

I can’t speak so I just shake my head, crying out and grabbing his hair as he sucks at my breasts, leaving marks. My nails scratch down his back as he continues to thrust into me. His claws dig into my hips as he tips them up for a better angle. I mewl as he hits that sensitive spot inside, making me see stars.

“Cum for me. Scream for me.” He snarls.

I scream as I cum, gushing over his cock. I feel my pussy clamp around him and he howls as he cums too, filling me with his hot seed.

“Mine!” He breathes in my ear.

“No.” I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

“Why?” He whispers.

“Because you’ve been treating me like crap!” I gasp, choking on a sob.

“I’m in my mating cycle.” He sighs, burying his nose in my neck.

I push him up and blink at him shock.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” I squeak.

He shrugs, looking sheepish. I growl at his need for secrets and pull him down for a hungry kiss.


	12. Jealousy (Derek/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- MoonLover19

Jealousy (Derek’s Version)

“I can’t believe you!” I scream as I storm into the loft.

“I can’t believe you let that guy put his hands all over you!” Derek snarls, storming in behind me.

“He was handing me my change! That’s all!” I shout, throwing my hands in the air.

I stride into the bedroom and start to stuff my belongings into a duffle bag.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek growls, slamming the door shut as he comes into the room.

“Packing!” I growl.

“No.” He growls back at me, eyes changing colour.

“Screw you! You do not get to treat me like crap for days and then drag me back here like a jealous idiot!” I scream, whirling on him.

“You’re not leaving!” He snarls.

I see red and my hand whirls out, aiming at his face. All the pain, all the insecurity I’ve felt for days coming out. He catches my wrist, obviously, and I yelp as I’m suddenly pushed down on the bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” I gasp as he crawls over me.

“I’m in my mating season!” He snarls, tearing at our clothes.

“Idiot! Why didn’t you just say that?!” I snap, pulling at his clothes too.

“I didn’t want you feeling pressured into having sex with me.” He shrugs before burying his face in my neck.

I can’t help but laugh, causing him to raise up above me with a surprised look. 

“Pressured me into having sex with you? I always wanna have sex with you dummy.” I chuckle.

My chuckle ends in a long moan as he sinks his cock into my already soaked heat. I cling to his shoulders, nails digging in, as he fucks me with pure animal need. We kiss sloppily, full of hunger and need. He growls as my pussy clenches around him and I wrap my legs over his hips.

“Derek!” I whine, arching beneath him.

He growls, burying my face in my neck so he can suck a big mark into my flesh. His pace quickens and I scream as I cum, nails slicing down his back. He lifts his head up and howls to the ceiling as he cums too, hot seed painting my inner walls.

“I’m sorry for my behaviour. Don’t leave.” He pants as we come back down.

“I’m not going anywhere, Babe. Just be honest with me in the future.” I yawn, whining as he pulls out of me.

“I promise.” He says solemnly, spooning me as I fall asleep.


End file.
